Love the One You're With
by donna79
Summary: Set not long after the finale. Picks up where the show left off.
1. Something's Never Change

Story Title: Love The One You're With 

Summary: Set not long after the finale. Picks up where the show left off.

Pairing: Pacey/Joey and Jack/Doug for now.

AN: Holy Snikeys! Has it really been six months since I last wrote a Dawson's Creek story? I'm way behind schedule. But I do have the first few chapters written. So the least I can do is post those right? As usual, let me know what you think.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Yada,yada, yada….Don't sue please.**

Joey sat silently as the ending credits rolled. Pacey heaved a sigh of relief as he reached for the remote. The television went blank without either of them saying a word.

Joey turned to face Pacey as he turned to face her. They both opened their mouths to say something at the same time.

"You first." They said at the same time.

"You go ahead Pace." Joey said taking off her glasses.

"I don't see why you watch it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's bad enough that we lived through it. And you want to watch it happen again?"

"Somebody had a bad childhood." Joey said giving him a teasing smile.

"You're damn right I did! I didn't start getting it right until I was twenty one."

"So I guess Andie, Audrey, and I were just flukes right?"

"I didn't say that. I'm a different person now than I was then."

"You're still the same to me." Joey said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't changed much; she could still make him loose his train of thought just by looking at him.

He had changed in the five years that they were apart. He was more responsible now. He had made a name for himself. Granted he still made bad decisions every once in a while. But he did try to rectify his wrong doings.

"We should be getting paid. It's our lives too."

"I'll talk to him about it this weekend." Joey said running a hand through her hair.

"This weekend?"

"I call him every Saturday. I thought you knew that."

"I did, I just forgot."

Joey lay her head on his shoulder before curling up next to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her forehead. Things were still tense when it came to Dawson. But Pacey was starting to loosen up.

They sat in silence until Pacey heard Joey's breath even out. He pulled the quilt from off the back of the couch then covered them with it. He reached to turn out the light before pulling up the recliner. Joey snuggled closer to him as he let out a content sigh.

XXXX

Doug watched as Jack rocked Amy to sleep. The moonlight lit the room casting a glow on the two of them. Jack rose from the chair and put Amy back in her crib. He finally noticed Doug as he turned around.

Jack hadn't been the same since Jen died. Doug didn't know how to console him, the only time Jack seemed happy was when he was with Amy. Evelyn had come by to see them that afternoon. She had noticed something was wrong too. 

"He just lost his best friend Douglas. It can't be easy for him."

"I've been trying to get him to open up."

"Let him be for a few days. Let everything sink in. He's not used to being this responsible."

"I know."

"If you love him you'll stick around."

"I do love him."

"I'm not the person you need to say that to." She said giving him a look only she could give.

Jack watched him with curious eyes. He hadn't moved since he saw him. Doug met him in the middle of the room before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah. I thought she'd never go back to sleep."

Jack closed the door as silently as he could before following Doug down the hall. They sat at the kitchen table in silence before Doug brought up what was on his mind.

"You don't have to take care of her by yourself. You know that don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Amy. I know you want to do right by Jen; but you should let other people help you."

"Like who?"

"Misses Ryan for one. You wouldn't let Amy out of your sight for two seconds while she was here."

"Amy's just a baby. You have to watch her." Jack said as his jaw tightened.

"I know that. But do you really have to do it all by yourself?"

"Grams and I are all Amy has."

"What about me? Where do I fit in?"

Jack gave him an even look. He didn't want to do this right now. He had to be up in three hours and he still hadn't gotten any sleep. He raked a hand over his face knowing that it was going to be a long night.

"You can't answer me?"

"Do we have to do this now?"

"Why not?"

"I'm tired for one thing. And if I go to sleep now I'll at least get three hours of sleep. Then I have to go to work."

"If that's how you want it then fine. I'll go and stay at my apartment. I'll call you tomorrow." Doug said before getting up from his chair.

Jack sat at the table long after Doug had left. Doug had a point, he couldn't do it on his own. Doug had been there for him since Jen died. And all he had done was push him away. He had spent six months trying to convince Doug that he wanted a commitment. And now he was screwing everything up.


	3. A Change for the Better

**AN: One of my personal favorite DC characters get introduced in this chapter. I'm partial to this chapter because it has the whole Witter clan in it. And those kinds of chapters are always fun to write. Am I a bad person for getting enjoyment out of torturing Pacey? I don't think so.**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. I don't own them. I just like to write about them.**

Pacey sat silently looking out over the dashboard. He didn't know that his mother had invited them for Thanksgiving until the day before. Joey had made the plans but forgot to tell him because she had been working so much.

He hadn't been able to put up much of a fight. But if he'd had a little warning he would have been able to think of a way out of going. He was sure of it. Joey had gotten smarter with age. So smart that he sometimes wondered why she had chosen him.

Joey sat next to him reading a manuscript. Her glasses were close to falling off her nose making him smile. Pacey liked her best when she was relaxed. She hadn't been able to do that recently. She had come home with two armfuls of books a few weeks ago. She was finally on the last one.

Pacey would have forbid her to bring it if she hadn't been almost done. He turned on the radio as they passed the Massachusetts sate line. She closed the book with a sigh before pulling off her glasses. She raised her arms over her head letting out a grown.

"We're almost there."

"So that means we can't turn back around."

"It is never too late for that." He said turning to face her with a smile.

She returned his smile as she fell back against the seat silently. They road over train tracks as they crossed into Capeside twenty minutes later. Another ten minutes and they would be The Witter's House of Mayhem.

XXXX

Lily ran ahead of him down the isle. Dawson shook his head remembering what it was like to be eight. He pushed the cart around the corner colliding with someone. The other person dropped the bottle of soda they had letting out a surprised yell as the bottle exploded spraying foam everywhere.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Dawson said helping the person pick up the rest of their items.

"It's okay, I wasn't paying attention either."

Dawson looked up recognizing a voice he hadn't heard in eight years. She stood up sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

"Gretchen." He said standing up.

Her eyes met his in recognition.

"Hey Dawson." She said giving him a warm smile.

"It's been a while." He said moving around a store clerk who had come to clean up the mess.

Gretchen nodded as they walked away.

"How have you been?"

"I've been all right." She said with a sigh.

"Just all right?" He said with a laugh.

"I just got out of a messy marriage."

"Yeah, I head that you'd gotten married."

"For three years. But it's in the past. And now I can move on."

"That's a good idea."

"So how 'bout you? Other than the TV show?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay?" She said teasing him.

He laughed nervously running a hand through his hair. Lily had caught up with them carrying an armful of cookies and cereal.

"Choose one of each and put the rest back."

Gretchen smiled watching them interact. Lily walked away again as they turned down another isle.

"You never answered me. I told you about me."

"My life is hectic. It's hard to have a relationship for longer than a couple of months."

"Your work comes first."

"Yeah. I guess I should work on that."

"I would say so."

"Where are you living now?"

"California, same as you."

"Oh yeah, where?"

"A few miles outside Palisades."

"I live in Palisades."

"Really?" She asked giving him a curious look.

"Yeah. Tell you what, give me your number. We should have dinner some time."

"Dawson Leery, are you asking me out?" She asked giving him a teasing smile.

"Just as friends." He said putting up his hands in defense.

Gretchen shook her head trying to hide her smile. Lily walked up to them with another arm full of groceries. Dawson looked them over before nodding his head. Gretchen wrote her number on his hand before waving goodbye. Dawson watched her walk away as Lily skeptically watched her brother.

"Who's she?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"That is Gretchen Witter."

"Pacey's sister?"

"Yep. Come on, we need to get home before mom does."

Lily ran ahead of him to the check outs as he walked in a daze. Gretchen Witter. She was more beautiful than he remembered. It would be good to have someone to talk to and understand when he missed home. Which was happening less and less the longer he stayed away.

XXXX

Thanksgiving was a lot more hectic than it had been last year. Gram, Jack and Andy were staying with Dawson and his family. They made the best of things as Andy and Gail made dinner. Jack sat at the table watching Amy color from her high chair. He hadn't talked to Doug in a few days. With the first nine weeks ending he had to prepare for exams.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried to call him. They kept missing each other. He had promised that he would have desert with the Witter's. Since Doug had promised this mom that he would help Pacey with dinner.

Andy watched him from the island. She was glad that he was finally happy. But he was spreading himself too thin. She needed to have a talk with him before she went home.

XXXX

Pacey woke u p on Thanksgiving morning to find his nephew staring at him from the foot of the bed.

"What Brian?"

"Uncle Doug's waiting for you."

Pacey blinked trying to make his eyes focus on the clock on the wall next to him. It was almost ten. He threw back the covers then pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

When he walked into the kitchen Joey was standing at the sink while Doug stood at the stove. Joey said something and Doug threw his head back in laughter. Pacey stood behind Joey and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him giving him a smile.

"I offered to help him until you got up."

"I can take over." He said taking the knife she was holding.

Doug's cell phone rang making him reach into his pocket.

"Jo can you help him? I need to take this."

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Joey stood at the stove stirring the pot.

"How'd you sleep?"

"All right. I guess Gretchen stayed up until one."

"What did you talk about?"

"She said she ran into Dawson yesterday. And she wanted some advice."

"About what?"

"They don't live far from each other apparently. So he asked her to dinner just as friends."

"He did?"

"That's what she said." Joey said looking at him.

He met her gaze as a loud bang echoed from the hall. One of his nieces yelled for help making them break eye contact. Pacey walked out of the room to see what he could do to help.

Joey grabbed hold of the counter with one hand and rant he other through her hair. She wished that Dawson wasn't such a sore subject between them. He was just as much a part her past as Pacey was. She never got jealous when he brought up Andy or Audrey. Maybe guys weren't as mature as girls were.

XXXX

Andy helped Gail and Grams clean up after dinner. Jack had left half an hour ago to go to the Witter's. H had asked Andy if she wanted to go but she had turned him down. Dawson was in the living room with Lily and Amy. Jack had surprised everyone when he asked Dawson to watch her. It was a step in the right direction.

Andy dried her hands as the last of the dishes went into the dishwasher. Gail put a hand on her shoulder making her look up.

"You should have gone with your brother."

"I'm fine Mrs.--"

"Gail."

"Gail, I wanted to stay here. I don't get to see you all that often."

"When was the last time you talked to Pacey?" Evelyn asked from the table.

"The day after Jen died. He thought I would want to be at the funeral. And I did, but I had school and work."

Which was true. Pacey had come to see her once a month until he moved to New York. He had kept her sane, now that responsibility was placed on her boyfriend.

Gail wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. Andy lay her head on her shoulder leaning against her. She had missed her friends. They were the closest thing she had to a family ever since her dad had moved out of the country. She and Jack only had each other.

XXXX 

Jack sat on the front porch at the Witters. A cup of coffee kept his hands warm as the wind blew from off the creek. The front door opened making him look up. Joey silently closed the door behind her balancing two plates on one arm. She handed one to him then pulled a fork from her pocket.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you earlier."

"You were busy." He said taking a sip of coffee.

"I always have time for you." She said putting a hand on his arm.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Busy, but good."

"Pace hasn't driven you crazy yet?"  
"No." She said with a laugh.

"It's funny how things change don't they?"

"Yeah it is."

They sat in silence listening to the ducks by the water. The door opened again and Doug walked out. Joey stood then kissed Jack's cheek before walking away. Doug took Joey's seat not sure if he should say anything.

Jack took hold of Doug's hand tracing circles across his palm. Doug squeezed his hand letting him know that he appreciated that he was there. They rocked in silence taking in the night. They didn't do that often, but Jack made a mental note to do it more often.


	4. Apologies Don't Mean a Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I don't even own all of the seasons. This girl is broke and it ain't no joke. Yes, I know that ain't isn't a word. It's a phrase that people use sometimes.**

**AN: I thought that this was going to be one of those stories that I would have to delete because I would never be able to finish it. Thank God I found the chapter summary that I made three years ago. Expect more updates to come.**

He stood in the middle of the kitchen of the restaurant. All around him people were busying for the opening that would happen in less than an hour. He had never thought that he would open his own restaurant, now he was the owner of two. Gail had helped him find someone to run the Icehouse, but he would still stay on as owner. He found himself lying awake at night marveling at how much his life had changed in the past few months. It all seemed so surreal. He had never known so much happiness in his entire life. Now if only Joey were there to share it with him.

Pacey and Joey had been spending less and less time together since the holidays had passed. The publishing house was busy trying to get at least a dozen books out by Valentine's Day. He had not seen Joey for longer than half an hour at a time in a week. She was usually sleeping when he came home and was gone before he woke in the morning. If he had known that living with her would be like this he would have talked to her about lessoning her work load.

He understood that she was only working at the agency so she could get an edge on the writing world so that when she decided to start writing she would be at the top of her game. It was like the three years that he spent working as a Sous Chef at Leery's Fresh Fish before opening the Icehouse two years ago. He couldn't condone her for wanting to learn everything that there was to know about the publishing industry, he just didn't like it that she was sacrificing her entire life to do it.

"Mr. Witter?" One of the young hostess' asked.

"Sam, how many times have I asked you to call me Pacey?" he asked, giving the girl a small smile.

"Sorry, Pacey. There's someone on the phone for you. She says her name is Joey." she said with a shy smile.

"I'll take it in my office."

Pacey sat behind his desk, cradling the phone on his shoulder a few seconds later.

"Jo?" he asked.

"Please don't be mad at me." she begged.

"Why would I be mad at you? You're only an hour late, now if you were three hours late I might be a little agitated." he teased.

"I'm still at work." she said with a ragged sigh.

"I thought that you were taking off early." he stated.

"I was planning on it. I was gathering my stuff together when my boss came in with a manuscript for me to look over. It's a first draft and the person apparently doesn't know how to spell check." she said agitatedly.

"How much longer will you be?"

"I'm going to read through the first half and then I'll bring it home and work on the rest this weekend. It shouldn't take me more than an hour. I'll come straight there; I won't even go home to change." she promised.

"It's okay. It's not your fault that your boss needed you to do something." he reassured her.

"I knew you would understand. I love you." she said endearingly.

"I love you too."

He rested his elbows on the desk before fisting his hands in his hair once he had hung up the phone. This wasn't the first time something had kept Joey from being there for him. She had only been the restaurant once. She had offered to help him with the tastings only to back out the day before because her boss needed her to fly to Boston for the weekend. He knew that she couldn't help that she had to work so much and he didn't place all of the blame for what was happening on her. He only placed half of the blame on her.

XXXX

Joey stood outside the restaurant looking in. It was void of customers but she could see that they had been busy. The bus boys were clearing the tables while the waiters and waitresses vacuum cleaned different sections of the floor. The main hostess was writing in the reservation book when Joey finally gathered the courage to open the door.

The hostess raised her head from what she was doing to give Joey an apologetic look. Joey gave her a half smile before walking through the room. She stopped outside the kitchen doors, looking through the window. Three people were loading the dishwashers while someone swept the floor. There was someone at the counter with their back to her cutting up vegetables. She pushed open the door enough to poke her head in.

"Hey, Eugene." she said getting the attention of the person working on the prep work for the next day.

"Joey." The imposing black man's voice rumbled in acknowledgement.

"Is Pace around?"

"He's on the phone with some reporter who wants to do an article about the restaurant. You can go back, he should be almost done."

"Thanks." she said before shutting the door behind her.

She walked down the short hall to stand outside Pacey's office. The door was cracked enough for her know that he was still on the phone. She pushed open the door silently then closed it just as softly behind her. Pacey was looking down at his computer, reading something as she sat across from him. If he had heard her come in, he hadn't let on.

She wasn't looking forward to the conversation that they were about to have. She knew that he would more than likely bring up that her job was taking over her life. He said that all the time. She felt so guilty for not giving their relationship the time and attention it deserved.

She hadn't meant to be four hours late tonight. Time had gotten away from her and before she knew it she had finished the entire manuscript. She was willing to do anything to make up for what she had done.

Pacey turned off his phone then shut down his computer before his eyes met hers. His eyes searched hers, waiting for her to explain herself.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"It took you four hours to read half the manuscript?"

"No." she said slowly.

"Well you're wearing the same thing that you wore this afternoon when I came to take you to lunch. So, what happened?"

"Like I said, I lost track of time and before I knew it I had read the whole thing."

"You blew me off?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I didn't mean for this to happen." she said quietly.

"A lot of things have happened that you haven't meant to have happen lately. How many times is it now Jo? The tenth time in the past two weeks?" he asked harshly.

"I am trying to apologize to you." she said, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Don't bother. Go home, I'll be there in an hour; if I don't lose track of the time."

"That's not fair." she said, her voice thick with grief.

Joey stood with a sigh when he didn't answer her. She knew that he was stressed out but so was she. She was trying with everything she had to make everyone around her happy and all that she was doing driving a wedge between her and Pacey. She would talk to her boss about taking some time off if that was what it took to make Pacey see that she was serious about him.

XXXX

Pacey walked into the apartment just after midnight. He had walked the streets of New York for nearly an hour before finally coming home. Joey had left the lamp behind the couch on for him so that he wouldn't have to walk through apartment in the dark. It was the little things that mattered.

He had felt awful for shutting her out the way that he had and he had hoped that she would be up when he got home. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink from the refrigerator when he saw a message written on the message board by the stove.

_Staying at a friend's. I'll be come by the restaurant tomorrow to talk to you. Jo_

He shook his head as the guilt that weighed down on him apply so much pressure that he felt that his heart might burst open. He hadn't meant to drive her so far away. He could be so bullheaded sometimes. He needed to work on that.

He pulled out his phone and hit the number one before pressing send. Her voice mail kicked in on the first ring.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I went to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." he said sadly.

He shut his phone before finally grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator. He walked back through the living room, stopping long enough to turn out the lamp before going into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers then grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser before getting into bed.

He lay on his back with an arm beneath his head staring up at the ceiling. He had really made a mess of things this time. He was going to stop at nothing to make Joey see that he wanted to be with her.

XXXX

Pacey was kneading bread with flour covering every inch of him from the tips of his fingers to his elbow when his phone rang. He had come in early because he couldn't sleep in the apartment with Joey. He growled in frustration as he quickly scrubbed his hands then arms clean. His phone chirped letting him know that he had a message.

He had missed a call from Doug. Doug wasn't exactly the person that he was hoping had called him but he could use a brotherly perspective on things. He dialed Doug's number and Doug picked up on the first ring.

"I didn't think that you would be at work this early." he said after he picked up.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Pacey answered with a sigh.

"You know, most people have trouble sleeping the night before their business opens, not the night of."

"Joey and I had a disagreement." Pacey explained.

"Define disagreement."

"She worked all the way through the restaurant opening last night."

"You mean she worked in the office, right?" Doug offered.

"No. She didn't show up until we had closed for the night."

"Why would she do that?"

"She did it by accident. She tried to apologize and I shut her out."

"You are more like Pop than you think." Doug reminded him.

"Do you think that I don't know that? Do you think that I like it?"

"Being like dad isn't a bad thing." Doug reasoned.

"So says the only Witter child to escape his wrath." Pacey said darkly.

"You egged him on and you know it." he chided.

"Back to Joey, did you apologize to her?"

"Not yet. She was on the verge of tears when she left and when I got home she wasn't there. She stayed with a friend last night. I called last night when I got in to tell her good night and that I love her."

"That's a start."

"She says that she's coming to see me today."

"That's good." Doug agreed.

"What do you think I should do?"

"You are asking the wrong person. I am just now getting my relationship with Jack back on track."

"What would you do if you were me? I know that Jack's career is important to him. How do you deal with it?"

"My career is just as important to me as his is to him. We make time for ourselves. Let me remind you that you do not have a toddler taking away from your time with Joey."

"No, but I did have to compete with Dawson when we were younger."

"And the two of you made it through that pretty well."

"I don't see it that way. I went off the deep end. I had to get leave the country to get away from it all." Pacey pointed out.

"I was talking about your relationship now."

Pacey hadn't thought of it that way. She had finally made up her mind and chosen him. That had meant the world to him and was the incentive he needed to fight for the relationship.

XXXX

Joey walked through the kitchen talking to different people as she passed them. She put a gentle hand on Eugene's shoulder as he read through a recipe book and he smiled in greeting. The hostess from last night, Maci had told her that Pacey was in the kitchen, helping with the prep work.

Pacey came out of the walk-in; seeing Joey immediately. She smiled in greeting as he set the boxes he was carrying on the island.

"Eugene, can you get this bread in the warmer. I also need the scallops put on to boil."

"You got it Pacey."

Pacey took hold of Joey's hand, pulling her out of the kitchen and into his office. She sat in the same chair as the night before and he pulled the chair next to hers closer to her.

"I never should have talked to you the way I did last night. I know that your career is important to you and I support you one hundred percent. I feel like you don't support me as much as I support you." he accused.

"You knew getting into this relationship how important my career was to me." she said in defense.

"Can't you meet me half way? I want to make this work. Isn't what we have together important to you?"

"Yes what we have is important to me and I am sorry that you feel that I don't value it as much as you do." she apologized.

"What are we going to do about the situation we are in?"

"I can lesson my work load, I can work from home there aren't that many things that I can do about my job."

"See about lessoning your work load. That would be a good start. You are the most important person in my life, you keep me sane. I don't want to lose you." he pleaded.

"I don't want to lose you either." she agreed.

"Come here." he said pulling her to him.

She sat in his lap, letting her body mold to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his chin on her shoulder. She didn't let her guard down very often. He rubbed her back soothingly as she tried to control her breathing. She did have a lot going on and she knew that she was in jeopardy of messing up everything that she had worked so hard for with Pacey. She needed to work just as hard at their relationship as she did with her work.


	5. Reaching a Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. Nor would I want to, I wouldn't be able to handle all the drama.**

Pacey took in the people surrounding him. All of the people that he cared for most in the world were in the same room, except one person. Joey had yet to show up. Jack had mentioned that he and Doug were into town. He hoped that whatever was keeping her from celebrating his birthday with their family and friends was important. Even Dawson was there, which surprised him.

Gretchen stood next to him, watching him through worried eyes. She knew that he and Joey were having problems; it didn't take a scientist to figure that out. She also knew that she would be the last person that he would go to with his problems. Pacey was the type to suffer in silence, now unlike when they were kids and when he was mad everyone felt his wrath.

"Where's Jo? I thought that she would have been here by now." Gretchen observed.

"I don't know." Pacey said sadly with a shake of his head.

She would know not to bring Joey up again. That remark alone and the way he had said it explained everything. She would talk to joey while she was there to warn her once more about not taking Pacey for granted. She had done that once and considered herself lucky that Dawson had been willing to give her a second chance after what she had put him through.

"Happy birthday, Pace." she said hugging him with one arm.

"Thanks, Gretch." he said halfheartedly.

She squeezed his shoulder gently before laying her head on his shoulder. Their brother/sister dynamic had changed a lot in the last nine years. She found it funny that she'd had to move across the country to make it happen.

"How are things going with you and Dawson?" he asked.

"Slow. We don't want to make the same mistakes we made last time." she said cautiously.

"That's a good idea. He wasn't the same for a while after you left." he agreed.

"He told me. I'm glad that he has a friend like you to help him keep his head on straight." she said with discern.

"I don't know what we are right now. Up until Gail's wedding I hadn't talked to him in three years. He hadn't been home in five." he said with a shrug.

"Sometimes it takes something traumatic to bring friends back together." she reasoned.

"I guess you're right." he agreed.

"I mean, look at you and Joey. She broke up with a guy who was on the verge of proposing to her to be with you. She said that the guy was emotionally closed off and that she found herself emulating him sometimes. Can you imagine how hard that must have been for her?" she prodded.

"When you say it like that I see you're point." he said with a deep sigh.

"Don't give up on her. Give her some time, she'll come around." she encouraged him.

"Yeah." he said with a small smile.

She pulled away from him to walk over to their parents. Pacey was surprised that his dad had made the trip. The only time that John had ever left Capeside was to go to Boston to see the Red Sox and the Patriots play. He was glad that his dad had been able to make the trip.

John had pulled him aside not long after he had arrived to tell him how proud he was of him. That had made up for all the times that he had let Pacey down as a kid. It was funny that after all of the years of torment and verbal abuse that everything had been made right by saying four simple words.

The party was winding down and everyone was gathering their things to leave two hours later and Joey still hadn't shown up. Pacey began clearing tables after his parents, Jack, Doug, Bessie, Bodie, Gail, Dawson and Gretchen left. Eugene came out of the kitchen with the leftover cake in a take home box.

"Don't worry about that boss, it's your birthday. We'll take care of it." Eugene said sitting the box on the table in front of Pacey.

"I can't expect you guys to clean this place up after you stayed an extra three hours to throw this party for me." Pacey admonished.

"Consider it your birthday present." Eugene said with a warm smile.

Eugene may have been a former amateur wrestler, but he had the heart of a child. He was intimidating, yet he was gentle. Pacey had made the right decision when he had decided to hire him.

Pacey pulled on his jacket and was out the door less than five minutes later. He hailed a cab and gave the cabby his address before the worry set in. What could have happened that had made Joey not show up tonight? What if something life threatening had happened to her? It wasn't like her to give up the chance to see their friends and family for just anything.

At the apartment he checked every room before calling her phone. He paced as he waited for her to pick up. Her voice mail kicked in and he sighed in aggravation.

"Hey, it's me. Just letting you know that I'm at home. Call me when you get the chance."

He sat on the couch, eyeing his phone, willing it to ring. When it finally did half an hour later he nearly jumped out of his skin. He picked it up after making sure that his heart rate was back to normal. Joey's face stared back at him before pressing the on button.

"Jo?"

"Hey. I am so sorry that I wasn't able to answer the phone when you called. My phone died earlier." she apologized.

"That's okay. Where were you?" he asked curiously.

"I went out to a late dinner with my editor and an author that he's thinking of signing."

"You were at a business dinner?" he asked credulously.

"Yes. They do happen from time to time. I understand when you have them." she said with a light laugh.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Wednesday?" she offered.

"Yes it's Wednesday Jo. But what day is it?"

"I just told you what day it is." she argued.

"We'll talk about this when you get home. I don't want to have this conversation while you are in a cab."

"I'm pulling up to the building now. What has gotten into you? Is this because I didn't come and see everyone tonight?" she questioned.

"My dad has never been to see me before. Do you know how important that was?" he accused.

"I know it was important and I am sorry that I missed it. I'll go and see him at the hotel tomorrow."

"He's leaving in the morning."

"I'm getting in the elevator. I'll talk to you in a minute." she promised before hanging up.

Pacey went to their room and pulled his overnight bag out of the closet. He quickly threw clothes into it and was zipping it shut as Joey opened the door to the apartment.

"Pacey?" she called from the foyer.

He came out of the room with the bag slung over his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise as he crossed the room silently.

"I'm going to stay with Doug and Jack. I'll be back in a few days." he said as he passed her.

"Pacey, wait." she pleaded as he opened the door.

He was at the elevators before she caught up with him. She placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"What is going on?"

"I would rather not talk about it." he answered.

"I get that you're mad at me, but could you at least tell me what I did wrong?" she pleaded.

"There's a box on the kitchen table. Look inside of it. You'll figure it out." he said as the elevator doors opened.

Joey stood frozen where she was long after the elevator had closed. She racked her brain, trying to figure out why today was so important to Pacey. She made her way back to the apartment in a fog. She went into the kitchen and slowly opened the box on the table like he had asked. Inside was half a sheet cake. The words 'Happy 26th birthday' were written across the center.

Her eyes widened in shock as it dawned on her. It was January 11th. It was Pacey's birthday and she had completely forgotten about it. Tears spilled from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them away before they fell to the floor. She sat at the island with her head in her hands. She was worried that something like this would happen. She had broken Pacey's trust for the last time. She had no way of knowing if he would come back or if he would forgive her. How could she have let this happen?

XXXX

Pacey was woken up to the sound of an air horn blasting beside his ear. He bolted upright, his eyes adjusting to the bright light shining in his eyes. Doug stood above him with an evil grin. Pacey scowled at him before finally turning off the flashlight.

"Why did you do that?" Pacey asked darkly.

"Because it's after three o' clock and you cannot stay here forever." Doug reasoned.

"I don't plan on staying here forever…Just until Sunday." he said offhandedly.

"You have a place of business that needs your attention. You're just going to walk away from it for the next three days?" Doug questioned.

"I talked to my assistant manager last night. They can handle things for the weekend." he explained.

"Are you going to come running to me every time you have a problem with Joey?" Doug asked with a sigh.

"She forgot my birthday Doug." he stated flatly.

"You always forgot mine when we were kids. Did I ever walk out on the family?"

"No." Pacey said with a sigh.

"You need to go home. She has called here four times for you in the past two hours because you have turned off your phone."

"If I go home now I am going to say something that I will regret. I need to calm down first."

"You'll have a three hour car ride to calm down." Doug said hopefully.

"I am not going home." Pacey said sternly.

"Then you can go and stay with mom and dad. You have officially overstayed your welcome."

"I was only here one night!" he argued.

"And your girlfriend is calling here nonstop already. Go. Home." Doug said pointedly.

Pacey threw the blankets off of him with a sigh. Doug had a point. He would solve his problems by running away every time he and Joey had a rough patch. He got his things together and once he had said goodbye to Jack and Amy he was out the door.

XXXX

Joey was asleep on the couch when Pacey came in at a little after seven that night. He sat across from her, watching her sadly. Her face was tearstained and she had bags under her eyes. He hated it when he made her cry, he always had. He finally made his way to the bedroom and saw a gift wrapped box on the bed. There was a note on top of it.

_Pacey,_

_I've had this for three weeks, so technically I did not forget your birthday. I just forgot what day it was. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I know that this won't make up for it, but I promise you that I will never forget something that is important to you again._

_Love, Jo_

He opened the box to see a book on the history of the New England Patriots. He opened it and a small envelope. He opened the envelope and pulled out another note.

_Take anyone you want. Just don't expect it to be me._

He reached into the envelope again and pulled out two tickets the upcoming Giants and Patriots game. Maybe he could talk Eugene into going, he was a Giants fan.

He heard Joey walking around in the living room and he made his way back into the room. He leaned against the alcove separating the living room from the hall. She was cleaning up tissues that she had left in the cracks of the couch.

"Hey." he said to get her attention.

She turned to face him, giving him a scared look. He crossed the room then pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her to him.

"I am so sorry." she said quietly.

"It's over now. I shouldn't have run away from the problem."

"What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked.

"You can make sure that it never happens again like you promised."

"It will never happen again." she confirmed.

"Call me crazy, but I actually believe you this time." he teased

She stifled a laugh before heaving a sigh. He kissed her temple as he tightened his grip on her. He said a silent prayer that their problems were behind them. He'd had enough strife and turmoil to last him a few years.


	6. Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek, but let's be honest girls; wouldn't we all love to have our own Pacey? Or for those of you who prefer Dawson; wouldn't you like have one of ****your own?**

Two days after Pacey came home Joey had made a decision that would change her life forever. She was finally going to fulfill her dream of being a writer on her own terms. All she had to do was take a huge leap of faith. Yes, she had doubts, but no more than any other unpublished writer did. She would never know what she was capable of if she didn't try.

It was time that she stopped relying on other people to help her get ahead. She had everything she needed to get started. She wasn't about to let her four years of college or her degree go to waste. She stood outside her boss' office, trying to find the right words before knocking. People passed her in the hall, all of them staring at her curiously but she didn't take notice.

Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door. Her boss called for her to come in and Joey opened the door slowly. Her boss looked up from his computer, greeting her with a pleasant smile.

"Miss Potter, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to talk to you about something Mr. Benedict," Joey said confidently.

"Have a seat. I always have time for my best employees."

Joey groaned inwardly as she sat down. He wasn't going to make this easy on her.

"What I have to say isn't going to be easy, so I'm just going to come right out and say it," Joey began.

"All right," Mr. Benedict said to encourage her.

"I am putting in my resignation," she said earnestly.

"Have you been offered a job somewhere else?" he questioned.

"No Sir, I've decided to start writing my first book," she said proudly.

"You're going to need money to live off of," he stated.

"I've already thought of that Sir. I have enough money saved up to last me for at least year and a half. If I haven't finished my book or been published before then, than I will start looking for work."

"Well I respect what you are doing. If you need any help at all with editing, or have any questions you can call me. Would you consider sending me the book when you are finished? You're going to need someone to publish it."

"Of course, thank you," Joey said with a pleased smile.

"I have a feeling that I will be hearing from you before the year is out about publishing your book."

"This publishing house will be the first one to see it once it's done."

"Good luck Misses Potter," he said extending one of his hands to her.

"Thank you Sir," she said pumping his hand enthusiastically.

Joey went back to her cubicle and cleaned it out and was at the restaurant before it opened. Pacey was wiping down tables when she came in. He stared at her with curious eyes as she grinned widely at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he questioned.

"Nope," she said shaking her head quickly.

"Did you get fired?" he asked slowly.

"No," she said with a laugh.

"You're gonna have to fill me in Joe."

"I quit my job this morning," she said with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

Pacey was across the room in four strides. He pulled Joey to him quickly, making her gasp in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

"I put in my resignation an hour ago."

"It only takes fifteen minutes to get here from your office. That's why I chose this location."

"I went home to change," she said helplessly with a shrug.

Pacey cupped her face in his hands as he smiled down at her in wonder. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had given up her job. He didn't care why. He would support any decision she made. If he had to be the bread runner for a while he would do it if it meant that they were happy.

"Aren't you going to ask why I quit my job?"

"I don't care why you did it, I'm just glad that you did," he reassured her.

"I couldn't let you be the only to give up something for our relationship," she said looking up at him with doe eyes.

"What?" he asked with a skeptical scoff.

"You moved up here because you wanted to be with me. I haven't made things easy for you. I would rather give up my job than you," she said before threading her fingers through his hair.

"Is what you really want?" he asked.

"It will give me time to work on the book idea that I've been putting off."

"Then I support your decision," he said before leaning down.

He brushed his lips to hers gently, hearing the sounds of his employees readying for the day ahead. The sounds of his kitchen stuff busy with their prep work mixed in with the waiters and the lone hostess at the front of the restaurant. Joey moaned against his lips when he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it playfully. He pulled away with a sigh a few minutes later, when he realized that the dining room was silent. Sure enough, his entire staff was watching.

"Good news, Boss?" Eugene asked from the door of the kitchen.

"Very good news, as a matter of fact, we're going to celebrate. Jo here has finally become a liberated woman," Pacey said proudly.

"I've been liberated for years, you know that," she said teasingly.

"Being a stuck up snob does not count as being liberated Honey," he reminded her.

Her mouth fell open and she gasped, pretending to be hurt before smacking his chest playfully. He pulled her to him once more as he stared down at her endearingly. Life didn't get much better than it did right then.

XXXX

Joey was in at the dining table when Pacey came in after work that night. He set a takeout container in front of her as he straddled the chair across from her. She looked up at him over her glasses once she finished typing.

She gave him an endearing smile as she closed her computer and pulled the container closer to her. She smiled when she saw the parmesan chicken and the pasta inside. He pulled a set of plastic cutlery from his shirt pocket and she dove in heartily.

"I like a girl who isn't afraid to eat," he complimented.

"Just know that I will spend half the morning at the gym tomorrow burning all of this off," she stated with a mouthful.

"It's all about compromise. Did you get a lot done today?"

"I'm still in the research phase but it's coming along."

"When am I going to find out what it is about?"

"It's going to be about a girl trying to find herself. She's young and a little naïve, she's going to meet a lot of different crazy characters. One of her good childhood friends follows her and they end up falling in love."

"So this is going to be our lives?"

"Sort of; most writers write about themselves in some way shape or form at least once."

"It's not like people don't know our story already," he stated.

"Yes, but it's going to be told from my point of view," she stated logically.

"Am I going to make any money of this at least? Since I didn't make any money off of Dawson; because if I'm not I just might have to write my version. It's going to be more interesting than yours and Dawson's," he stated.

"Tell you what, you stick around and I'll share whatever I make with you," she bargained.

"You've got a deal," he agreed with a lopsided grin.

She shook her head with a smile before continuing to eat. Quitting her job had been the best decision that she could have ever made. They would be living lean for a while but it would be worth it. She didn't know why she hadn't done it sooner.

"I was thinking, we should celebrate," Pacey stated to get her attention.

"Celebrate what?"

"Making the decision to quit your job and start writing is a big decision. It should be congratulated."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked in intrigue.

"I'm still thinking about it. When I come up with something I'll let you know."

"Shouldn't I be the one that decides what we do? I mean, I am the one who's unemployed at the moment," she said giving him an even look.

He shook his head with a contemplative look. She looked at him skeptically once she finished eating. Knowing Pacey it would be something big and something that she would never forget. She couldn't wait to find out what he was planning.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, but you have to admit that a lot happened. I promise the next one will be longer.**


	7. Three Steps Forward, Two Steps Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I don't even own all of the seasons on DVD. I am just a penniless writer who is doing what I love for free.**

He couldn't even see his bedspread. He had pulled every shirt he owned out of his closet and none of them worked. He really needed a new look. He still wore the same straight laced button down shirts and preppy sweaters that he wore in his teens. He shook his head in frustration before deciding on the only casual tee shirt he had. Ironically enough it was something that his mom had bought for him the summer before he graduated from college. It looked brand new. He smoothed the white fabric over his stomach deciding that he didn't look that bad. The shirt even went with his khaki shorts. He slipped on a pair of brown leather flip flops deciding that he had better leave now because if he didn't he would just find some reason or another to not go.

Gretchen had invited him to a barbeque at his house. It wasn't like they would be the only people there, but he still wanted to make a good impression. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the table in the front hall without stopping. He was at Gretchen's less than half an hour later.

There wasn't a single car in the driveway when he pulled up. He walked through the yard hearing noise from the backyard. He opened the door in the gate not sure what he would find. He walked saw a Zen garden with a koi pond off to the right and to the left there was a garden that went from one end of the yard to the other. In the center of the yard there was a patio with a state of the art grill.

Gretchen stepped out the sliding glass door carrying a pitcher of lemonade in one hand a platter of vegetables in the other. Dawson crossed the yard quickly and met her at the table. He took the pitcher from her silently and she set the platter down with a sigh.

"There you go saving me like always. Something's will never change," she teased.

"I doubt that you would have wanted to spray down your patio when you dropped that pitcher. Ants would have descended on us before we knew what hit us," he said with a chuckle.

"You're right, I wouldn't have."

"This is a nice place."

"I got it with my divorce settlement money," she said, looking around the yard with pride.

"It's a far cry from the three bedroom shack that you grew up in isn't it?"

"Yeah, I keep telling my parents that I have enough room for them since dad retired a few years ago. Mom wants to come out here, but he won't budge," she said sadly.

"Am I early, or is everyone else late?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"It's just you and I tonight. My friends backed out at the last minute."

"That's fine."

"Come on, I'll show you around," she said walking back into the house.

He followed her into the house and she showed him around. The house was a small bungalow and the rooms were tastefully furnished. She walked past a room with a closed door to the guest room. He figured that the closed off room was her room and that she hadn't wanted him to see it. She could be private when she wanted to be and he didn't blame her for it.

Once they were back in the kitchen she offered him a beer than poured herself a glass of wine. Being around her had always put him at ease. She had a calmness about her that he hadn't found in anyone else. She rarely ever lost her grip on reality. She was strong and reliable all though she would deny it if he ever pointed those things out to her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, breaking through his thoughts.

"I was just thinking that you haven't changed," he complimented her with a smile.

"I have, my changes are just so subtle that you can't notice them. You've always seen me in a way that other people don't. You have a knack for doing that."

"This is nice, that we're getting to catch up. I always wondered where you went after you left."

"I've been here all along. I've worked for a few magazines before starting my own online magazine. It's nice being the boss, I don't have to worry about losing my job, but I do have to worry about my staff quitting on me if my ego gets too inflated," she said with a shrug.

"I have to agree that I like being in charge. My entire staff depends on me just as much as I depend on them. We're like a family almost. We all have our roles that we play and specific jobs to do. If one of my staff members is going through something they know that they can come to me."

"I'm the same way. Just because I run an online magazine that doesn't mean that I don't interact with my staff. They depend on me to be the problem solver when something goes wrong. I swear there are some days when my mind never shuts off. It just powers down so that I can go to sleep."

"I know the feeling," he said with a nod.

"I'm glad that we got the chance to reconnect. I have regretted the way that I treated you when we were together since the day I left. I'm just glad that you are willing to still be friends with me."

"Me too," he said honestly.

She smiled sadly before turning to open the refrigerator. He hadn't expected her to apologize to him. He had been a naïve kid the last time she had seen him. He had been hung up on her for years and felt like he was living in a dream world and that he would wake up any second and his life would have returned to normal. Those teenage dreams were gone now and he could enjoy being in her company without all of the drama that seemed to follow him back then.

He was grateful for the chance to mend their friendship. He had wondered if he would ever be able to look her in the eye again without feeling remorse. She wasn't the only one who had handled their relationship badly. He was intent on not only getting over Joey but he had grown by leaps and bounds that year only to revert to his old ways once Pacey made a fool out of himself at the end of their senior year. This time he wasn't going to let anything hinder his judgment and he was going to put the time and effort into their friendship that it deserved.

XXXX

Amy was sitting in her booster seat while Jack did the dishes when the front door opened. Doug came to stand at the archway of the kitchen a few seconds later. Jack looked over his shoulder, smiling at him in greeting. Amy raised her arms to Doug so that he would free her from her seat. He grabbed a few wipes from the dispenser and wiped her down before unbuckling her from her seat. She could be heard going down the hall to her bedroom before silence fell over the kitchen.

Doug brought her dirty dishes to the counter before leaning against it. He looked a million miles away as Jack put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. He wiped down the counter and stove before turning to face him. He looked Doug, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

He thought that things were getting better for them. Doug had come out to his parents after Christmas and while his mother was fine with it his father had been giving him the silent treatment. Jack wanted to remind him that John Witter's opinion didn't matter to him one bit. He had known the kind of person he was before they got together and he knew that things weren't going to be easy.

He would never understand why Doug needed his father's approval. He had lived the better part of a year without his father's approval before his father realized that he couldn't change him. He needed to talk to Doug about the importance of standing for himself again. He couldn't please everyone all the time.

"Jack?" Amy called from her room.

He walked through the house wondering if things were ever going to change. He had enough to deal with; he didn't Doug weighing down on top of everything else.

Amy sat on the floor with the pair of pajamas he had gotten out before dinner sitting next to her. She held her favorite book in one hand and clutched her teddy bear to her with the other. He smiled down at her as he made his way into the room.

"It's too early to go to bed Pumpkin. You still need a bath."

"No baff," she said stubbornly, her bottom lip jutted out.

A familiar tug at his heart made him smile sadly. Even though she was only two, she had Jen's signature pout down pat. He carried her to the living room and got her settled on the couch then put on her favorite movie. Doug hadn't moved since Jack had seen him five minutes before.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No," Doug said quietly.

"Are you sure? You can tell me," Jack prodded.

Doug shook his head, the crease across his forehead growing deeper.

"There's something that I need to talk to you about," Jack broached.

That got Doug's attention; at least he was looking Jack directly in the eye.

"I talked to your mom this afternoon. She's offered to watch Amy since Misses Ryan can't keep up with her."

"Did you ask, or did she offer?"

"I just said that she offered Doug," Jack said with a light laugh.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else," he said gruffly.

"That's been happening a lot lately."

"I've got a lot going on Jack. What do you expect?" he asked with an attitude.

"I wasn't complaining. And for your information, I have just as much going on as you do. I have a stack of forty papers that I need to grade before tomorrow, plus I'm taking care of Amy by myself," he said in defense.

"You knew that raising her wasn't going to be easy."

"I thought that we would be raising her together, like we talked about," he said with a sigh.

"I've gotta go," Doug said shaking his head in remorse.

"Go. It's what's you do best. You can take on everyone else's problems but yet you won't deal with the ours," Jack accused.

Doug shut the front door silently knowing that Jack was right. He thought that he was ready to handle everything that Jack was willing to give him. His dad's reaction to everything had shaken him to his core. He thought that his dad would respect him for willing to be honest with him. Pacey had yet to call him to tell him he told you so, so maybe his little brother did have thicker skin than he did like he had always assumed he had.

He needed to get his head on straight before facing Jack again. He wanted things to work with Jack more than he had ever wanted anything else in his entire life. He knew that if he didn't change he would lose Jack for good. He couldn't let that happen. Jack was the only person that had taken the time to break through all of his walls, more than once. He would never understand how he had gotten so lucky.

XXXX

Jack carried Amy on his hip down the hall. The smell of urine and ammonia filled the air making him scrunch up his nose in disgust. He thought that this was an assisted living community, not a retirement home. This wasn't what he wanted for Misses Ryan.

Amy buried her face in his shoulder before tightening her grip on his neck. He stopped outside of apartment number 209 listening for any noise from inside. He hoped that she was doing better than the last time he had seen her. She had told him that she was fine but he could see that she had lost weight and that she had lost some of her color.

This was his first time coming here, she had been adamant that she didn't want him here. Now he understood why. He knocked on the door and he heard someone on the other side less than a minute later.

Evelyn opened the door, clutching her robe to her to ward off the chill of the hall. She had lost more weight and her skin was a sickly yellow. She gave him a reprimanding look before opening the door to him.

"It is too cold for that baby to be out. Let me see her," Evelyn said, deftly taking the focus off of herself.

Jack pulled off Amy's boots and snow suit before letting her walk to Misses Ryan. Amy climbed into her lap and played with Misses Ryan's hand happily.

"She's getting bigger," she observed.

"Yes Ma'am, she was twenty inches and fifteen pounds when I took her to get her flu shot last week."

"She'll be tall and slender like her father no doubt," Evelyn said with tightly pursed lips.

CJ was a sore subject with her. She had been leery to trust him from the moment she first saw him. She had tried to warn Jen that he wasn't good for her but Jen hadn't listened. She had said that he was the first guy since Dawson that made her happy and made her feel loved so Jack had left it at that. Evelyn hadn't even gloated or chided Jen when CJ left when she was four months pregnant.

"Have you talked to Douglas lately?"

"I almost got into an argument with him last night."

"Was it about his father again?" she asked in concern.

"Yes and no, we were arguing because I don't know where I stand with him. His parents were mentioned. His mom wants to help with watching Amy while I am at work."

"That's nice of her," she said with a warm smile.

"I can only imagine what Mr. Witter thinks," he said with an eye roll.

"Does what he thinks really matter?"

"It matters to Doug. His father is the elephant in the room that I am not allowed to talk about," he said with a sigh.

"He cares for you, that is easy to see. He needs more time. He isn't used to not having to hide how he feels. That's a big adjustment for anyone."

Jack nodded looking down at his hands. Amy turned her head to look up at Evelyn before putting a hand on her arm.

"Momma," Amy said quietly.

"No, Sweet Child, Gram," she corrected her gently.

"Jack," she said pointing to Jack.

"Very good, now who am I?"

"Momma."

Jack cleared his throat as tears welled up in Evelyn's eyes. He picked up Amy's things before getting her ready to leave. He didn't feel that it was right to stay. Gram was having trouble adjusting to the fact that Jen was gone and having Amy mistake her for Jen was just making things worse.

"I'll come by after work tomorrow," he promised.

"Remember what I said Jack. Don't push Douglas; he'll come to you when he is ready. I would like it if Amy had the both of you to take care of her."

"Yes Ma'am," he said with a nod.

He was able to put Amy in her car seat and get behind the wheel before the tears started to flow. He didn't like the situation that he was put in any more than Doug or Grams did but he was making the most of it. He couldn't picture anyone else raising Amy. He thought of CJ and the precious moments that he was missing out on because he had chosen not to be a father. One day he would try to get in touch with him and tell him about all of the things that he had missed. One day when the nerves weren't still raw and Amy was older.

**AN: Amy's father's name isn't mentioned on the show, but there has been a lot of speculation that CJ was her father. So that is why I am saying that he is her father for this story.**


	8. A Little Flattery Never Hurt Anyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. This story is a work of fiction.**

Joey woke up to see Pacey watching her intently. He gave her a lazy smile, his eyes still on hers. She gave him a sleepy smile before stretching. Things had been a lot better for them since she had quit her job. She wished that she had done it sooner. Pacey propped his head up on one of his hands before taking her left hand in his. He ran his fingers over hers lightly, watching as his fingers moved across her hand.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm just thinking," he mumbled.

"About what?" she broached.

"I was wondering if you'd be up for going away for the weekend."

"Where did you want to go?"

"Wherever, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"Are we finally celebrating my quitting my job?"

"You could say that," he said with a lopsided smile.

"When can we leave?"

"That depends; how fast can you pack?"

"I can be ready in an hour. But I'll need you to tell me what I need to pack."

"Enough clothes to last a few days, sandals and your bathing suit. I'll take care of everything else."

"In that case I can be ready in half an hour. I love it when you make things easy for me," she said, leaning over to kiss him quickly.

"Just don't expect it to happen all the time."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't make things difficult for everyone else," she teased.

She threw the covers off of her then made her way to the closet. She packed while Pacey went out to the front room. He was on his computer when she came out of the room twenty minutes later with a lone bag slung on her shoulder.

She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee while Pacey continued working on the computer. He could be heard moving around in their room as she read the paper. He came into the kitchen just as she set the paper aside. He sat across from her, picking up the sports section. She let him read while she busied herself with looking for something to make for breakfast.

"Don't worry about making anything; I'm taking you out to breakfast. Just let me check the Red Sox scores."

"I'm not going to argue with that," she said before closing the refrigerator door.

They left half an hour later and made their way to Joey's favorite coffee shop.

"When you said that you were taking me out to breakfast I figured that you were taking me to the restaurant. Why are you trying to woo me? You've already got me," she said with a teasing look.

"You're the kind of girl who needs to be swept off of her feet often. Are you complaining?" he challenged.

"God no, carry on," she said dramatically.

He shook his head with a smile. He was thankful that he had given him a second chance. Heaven knows that he had made a mess of things the first time; he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

XXXX

After a leisurely walk through Central Park, Pacey and Joey had gone back to the apartment to get their bags. Pacey hailed them a taxi which took them to the marina on the Hudson River. Joey followed Pacey, silently wondering what was going on. They stopped at a small yacht and Pacey started the meticulous work of checking everything so that it was safe.

"Where did the boat come from?"

"It belongs to somebody who comes into the restaurant. They were nice enough to let me borrow it," he said not looking up as he untied the boat from the dock.

"Who's going to look after the restaurant?"

"I do have two assistant managers that are more than capable of running things. I am entitled to take some time off."

"That is true. You do work pretty hard," she said as she tossed her bag over the side of the boat.

They were on the boat twenty minutes later. While Pacey continued checking the boat Joey leaned against the boat railing watching him. She helped him with the jib and the sails before he started the boat. She came to stand behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin resting on his shoulder as he pulled them away from the dock. The sun reflected off the water sending prisms of light bouncing in every direction.

"Thank you for this," she said against his ear.

"You're welcome Jo," he said before kissing the corner of her mouth.

The boat moved slowly through the water with a gentle breeze pulling at the sails. The sky above them was blue with not a cloud in sight. The sun beat down on them, warming them. It was a perfect day for sailing. Joey hoped that the entire trip was like this.

XXXX

After throwing anchor that night in Nantucket Pacey went grocery shopping while Joey readied what they had on board the boat. She was putting the corn on the boil when he ducked into the cabin. He kissed her cheek soundly making her smile before setting the bags that he had brought in on the counter.

Joey watched him out of the corner of her eye as she chopped vegetables for a salad. He pulled out two small lobsters and a sack of potatoes and a small takeout container which contents she could not decipher along with a package wrapped in wax paper. By the time he was done a carton of eggs were put in the refrigerator along with a bottle of wine. She turned to face him with her arms folded over her chest casually.

"What's in the container?"

"Fish guts," he said not looking up from basting the potatoes with butter.

"Excuse me?" she asked, startled.

"I figured we could get some fishing in," he said passively.

"I have never used anything other than a plastic worm, and you expect to touch fish guts?" she asked, disgusted.

"I can bait your hook if you want," he offered with a shrug.

"I'd say that it's mandatory," she confirmed.

He nodded, suppressing a smile. He knew that she would say that. Joey might not be a girly girl, but she drew the line at touching slimy, creepy, crawly or dead things. He put the potatoes in the oven after wrapping in aluminum foil. He went to work on the lobster silently as Joey finished the salad.

Joey sat on the deck watching the sun set. She poured herself a glass of wine, enjoying the quiet. Pacey watched her from the stairs with a content smile. He was glad that she hadn't asked a bunch of questions when he mentioned to her that they were going away for the weekend. He had planned on her putting up a fight. He should have known that that she wouldn't.

She had changed so much in the five years that he hadn't seen her. She was more relaxed, and tending to let things roll off her shoulders a lot easier than she used to. Whatever had made her change, he was glad that it had happened.

XXXX

For the second day in a row Joey woke to see Pacey watching her. This morning he watched her in wonder, not realizing that she was awake. She closed her eyes once more with a tranquil smile, deciding to let him stare at her a little longer. She could smell coffee brewing from the kitchen through the open door to the cabin. She breathed deep, letting the smell of the coffee, the ocean and Pacey envelope her.

She had come to associate the scent that Pacey gave off with the ocean and the sun mixed into one. She would never be able to spend a day at the beach without thinking of him ever again. She opened her eyes with a content sigh to see him still staring at her.

Her hand reached for his as if it had a mind of its own. He squeezed her hand gently in response with a small smile. She took him in, noticing that his other hand was balled into a fist. She reached for it instinctively and he shook his head to stop her. He sat up, pulling her with him. She held the sheet over her naked body to ward off the early morning chilly breeze from the window just over her shoulder.

"I love you so much," he said in wonder.

"I love you too," she said giving him an imploring look.

"Do you love me enough to give me whatever I want?"

"I knew that there was a catch," she said with a teasing dramatic eye roll.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask you to do," he said with a lopsided smile.

"If you're going to ask me if I'll clean the fish today you can forget it," she said evenly.

"I would never ask you to do that," he said with a chuckle.

"Then what do you want me to do?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to marry me," he said, his smile widening.

He opened his hand slowly when Joey's eyes widened in surprise. She looked down to see a white gold ring with a half carat diamond lying in the palm of his hand. She let out a breathy laugh as her eyes met his. He gave her an expectant look, waiting for her answer. She nodded her head quickly before holding her hand out. He slipped the ring on her finger than she launched herself at him.

He landed against the pillows with her in his arms. She was grinning down at him. She hadn't expected him to ask her to marry him. Less than four months ago the idea of someone asking her to marry them had caused her to panic. Christopher hadn't been the right person for her; it was time that she admitted it. Pacey coming back into her life had made her realize that.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder before placing his hands on her shoulders. She closed the gap between them and he brushed his lips to hers. He kissed her gently before she laid her head on his shoulder, her body flush against his. He ran his hands down her back to rest at the small of her back. The sounds of birds calling from outside was the only sound as the boat rocked gently.

If they somehow managed to get stranded they wouldn't care. They had each other, they didn't need anything else.


	9. Every New Begining Comes from an End

**Disclaimer:**

**Pacey: Donna does not own Dawson's Creek. She just wishes she did.**

Jack woke to hear Amy jabbering in baby talk through the monitor. He rolled over in bed with a heavy sigh. Today was Amy's second birthday. It broke his heart that Jen wasn't there to see how fast Amy was growing. Her personality was starting to come out and he was proud to tell everyone that she was exactly like Jen. She was a mix of sweet, funny, compassionate and stubborn all mixed into one.

He had given Andy free reign to plan the birthday party that would happen that afternoon. He hadn't had the time or the heart to do it. He still expected Jen to come bustling through the door and demand that he give her the baby back.

He hadn't talked to Doug in over a week, not since he had left the house after their last disagreement. He didn't see anything wrong with Dianne watching Amy. It saved him from having to pay for daycare. The Witter's were finally starting to accept that they were together and then Doug had closed himself again because of some snide remark from John. Jack had never liked him anyway so the problem had been blown out of proportion.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, not able to hold off the start of the day any longer. He made his way down the hall to Amy's room, smiling as the little girl sat up in bed as soon as she saw him.

"Yack!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He shook his head, laughing on the inside. Jen had thought that it was hilarious that Amy couldn't pronounce Jack when she was little. No matter how many times he tried, the little girl always said 'Yack'. He was going to miss it when she finally started calling him Jack.

"Hey, Pretty Girl," he said crossing the room.

"Amy, Pretty Girl," she said proudly.

"Yes, you are," he praised.

She learned something new every day. It baffled him how much more verbal she was than when she had first gotten there. It had taken a few days for her to warm up to the idea of living with Jack, but after the first week she was like a sponge, constantly mimicking him.

Jack was getting her dressed when the front door opened.

"It's me," Andy called from the front of the house.

"Hey, you," Jack called.

That had been their greeting since they were little kids. It never got old. Andy came to stand at the door and Amy waved a pudgy little hand in greeting. Andy waved back with a smile. Jack looked over his shoulder once he finished, giving his sister a wide grin.

"How are the two of you doing?" Andy asked in greeting.

"Fine, I'm thinking about moving. This place is too big for the two of us. There's too much for her to get into."

"I told you that this place was too big for one person when you were thinking about buying it. Doug isn't living here?"

"He won't give up his apartment. Sometimes I think he won't do it so that he has an out if we don't work, like he's expecting us to fail. I haven't talked to him in over a week."

"What's going on?"

"Dianne wants to watch Amy while I am work."

"That's very generous of her."

"Doug doesn't think it's a good idea. John has been giving him a hard time," Jack said rolling his eyes.

"So you two fought about his dad again? Don't you get tired of him putting his dad first?"

"I do," Jack said solemnly.

"Maybe it's time to let Doug go," she reasoned.

"No. Not while I've still got some fight left in me," he said with determination.

"That's what I was hoping you would say," she said with a smile.

"Why do you always have to bait me?" he asked darkly.

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow. I need to get everything ready, so you need to get her out of the house for the next few hours," she said sternly.

He picked up Amy and carried her to the car. Andy followed them, kissing each of them before going back into the house. Jack planned on taking Amy to Jen's grave for a little while before going to see Gram. Amy would probably be ready for a nap by the time they got home. That would give Andy a couple extra hours to get everything ready.

XXXX

Joey sat on the couch at the B and B marveling at the changes that had been made. This was only the third time that she had been home in five years. Every time she came she found something new. Bodie had mentioned that they were thinking of adding on but she hadn't expected the changes to be so drastic. There was a crew installing a staircase in the front room that would lead to the second floor. Bessie had mentioned that there were days that they had to turn people away because they had no room. Joey and Bessie hadn't held high hopes for this place when it was first opened. Their mom had always said to aim low so that when things turned out better than you planned the element of surprise would be even sweeter.

She felt bad now for trying to discourage Bessie from opening the house to the public in the beginning. She wasn't the naysayer that she used to be. Years of living on her own had made her jaded. Pacey's coming back into her life had made her realize that she wasn't living the life that she wanted.

Something hit her in the face bringing her out of her reverie. She pulled the dish towel off of her head to give Bessie a dirty look. Bessie stood against the entry way with a smug grin on her face.

"What?"

"I had the same look on my face for a good year after Bodie proposed to me."

"Why haven't the two of you gotten married?"

"Why want to wait until the time is right. Things are so chaotic right now that I don't have time to plan a wedding."

Joey nodded in understanding before looking down at the ring on her finger. Bessie had noticed it as soon as she had come in. It was like it had called out like a signal to Bessie and her eyes were drawn to it. She had set up Joey's old room without question when Joey mentioned that Pacey would be staying there too. He didn't want to deal with his family right now. He may not be the cause of it, but his parent's house was a war zone and he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it.

With everyone in town it seemed like the town was buzzing with activity. Dawson had mentioned that he had run into three people in one day that they had gone to school with. All of them had tried to make plans with him and he had begged off, explaining that he was only in town for the weekend. Andy had mentioned that she had gone out for a drink with Toby and his boyfriend a few nights before and said it was like being a teenager again.

Joey doubted that she would have invites to go out with anyone that they went to school with. She had secluded herself from pretty much everyone outside of their circle when they were in school much like Pacey had. It felt good to be home nonetheless.

A pair of hands kneaded her shoulders and she tilted her head back to see Pacey looking down at her. He gave her a crooked smile before brushing her hair behind her ear. He smelled of sawdust and paint but she wasn't going to turn him away. He stopped massaging her shoulders and let his arms rest on the back of the couch.

"Why did you stop? I was enjoying that," she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because I'm about to ask you to do something that I don't want to do," he said with a sigh.

"Did your parents invite us over for dinner?"

"They want to celebrate our engagement."

"I think that's a nice idea," she agreed.

"Mom said that we could invite whoever we wanted, so I brought up Jack and she bulked," he said with a shake of his head.

Pacey had been the first of their friends after Jen to accept that Jack was gay. Of course he would want to defend him. Pacey and Gretchen were nothing like the rest of their family. They had stopped letting their father dictate their lives years ago.

"We should do something. Jack came over with Amy a little while ago and he looked miserable. Talk to Doug, please?" she pleaded.

Talking to his older brother was not on his list of favorite things to do but he would do it because he wanted Doug to take a stand against their dad for once. He deserved to be happy just as much as anyone else did.

XXXX

Jack was dressing Amy in the dress that Andy had bought her for her birthday while people trickled into the house in groups of two and three. He heard Gail, Dawson and Lily from the entrance way. His mind was still on what had happened when he went to see Misses Ryan. Evelyn had been sick for the past week and the head of the retirement community was talking about sending Evelyn to a rest home if things got worse. That was the last thing Evelyn would want. She had been upset that she was missing Amy's party but she had asked Jack to take lots of pictures. He was surprised to find Helen Lindley in his living room when he came home.

Amy had refused to go down for a nap without a story from Helen. Jack had been surprised that she remembered her. Once Helen had seen Amy her eyes had welled with tears which she brushed away quickly explaining that the little girl looked just like Jen as a baby.

Someone knocked lightly on the open door and Jack turned his head to see who it was. Joey was leaning against the door frame with her arms folded over her chest.

"Where's Pace?" he asked, picking up Amy.

"He'll be here in a little while. He had something he had to do while he was in town," she explained with an easy smile.

"How are things going for the two of you?"

"Great. But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about," she said her features turning serious.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Jack asked confused.

"Could you let someone watch her for a little while, what I have to say would be better said if you didn't have a buffer," she explained.

"Hey, Bessie can you come here?" Jack called.

"Yeah?" she asked, coming to stand next to Joey.

"Would you take Amy? I need to talk to Jo."

"Sure," she said taking hold of Amy's hand and leading her out of the room.

Jack led the way to his office and Joey sat on the couch with him at the other end facing her.

"You and Doug need to decide if you are willing to make things work," she broached.

"I can't if he won't talk to me," he mumbled.

"Pacey is taking care of that," she promised.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you and Doug pushed us until we realized that something needed to be done or we would end up resenting each other. Do you want that to happen to you? Again?" she asked pointedly.

"No. I want to make things work, I do. I can't tell you how many times I have reached out to him. I can only be pushed away so many times before I give up,"

"Don't do that," she pleaded.

"Thank you for caring so much," he said closing the gap between them

She opened her arms and he fell against her. He buried his face in her neck breathing deep. She rubbed his back, feeling the tension in his back and shoulders melt away beneath her touch. Someone cleared their throat from the hall and Joey met Doug's gaze with a sympathetic smile. She pulled away from Jack and he gave her a confused look. She pointed over his shoulder and he turned to look. He looked at Doug from underneath his lashes as Joey crossed the room.

"It's good to see you Jo. You get more beautiful every time I see you," Doug praised.

"Can you tell your brother to say that every once in a while?" she teased.

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a polite nod.

Joey closed the door once Doug walked into the room. She saw Pacey at the end of the hall with Alexander tugging at his pants leg, pleading with him to take him outside so that they could play catch.

"It's forty degrees outside, and you want to play catch?" Pacey questioned tentatively.

"It's not raining," Alexander said with a shrug.

"Tell you what, how about we set up the Wii in Jack's room and we play baseball in there?"

"Sure!" Alexander said enthusiastically.

Alexander bolted down the hall and Joey had to dash to the side so that he wouldn't mow her down. She looked up to see Pacey watching her with a smile. She exhaled a shaky breath as she pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You handled that pretty well," she praised once her heart rate returned to normal.

"You sound surprised," he said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm not," she said with a shake of her head.

"So are they okay?" he asked, gesturing to the closed door across from her.

"I hope so."

He draped an arm over her shoulder leading her to Jack's room at the end of the hall.

"So, would you like to see your nephew kick my butt at baseball?"

"Absolutely," she said with a breathy laugh.

Half an hour later Alexander tired of playing and Pacey was grateful. He was losing six to two. Everyone had arrived and Andy called everyone into the living room to get the party started. Gretchen helped her round up the younger kids so that they could play a game and the older kids followed Gail and Joey to a makeshift craft table where they could make t-shirts to take home.

Once the kids were wrapped into their project Gail put a hand on Joey's to get her attention.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your and Pacey's engagement. I'm sure your mother would approve."

"She always did have a soft spot for Pacey," she said with a chuckle.

"Mother's usually know who is right for us before we do," she said wisely.

Joey nodded as she noticed Andy making her way across the room. She stopped at the table to stand in between them.

"Gail could I trade places with you? I haven't had a chance to talk to Joey yet," she asked politely.

"Of course," Gail said before kissing Joey's temple.

"It's funny, we were both in town for the holidays and yet we were too busy to see each other."

"We haven't seen or talked to each other since graduation. You made it clear that you didn't want to keep in touch with the letter that you wrote me," Joey said sadly.

"I regret writing that stupid letter every day. Thank you for respecting my wishes."

"Why did you write me that letter?"

"I was bitter. I could tell that Pacey cared for you a great deal more than he ever did for me. You made him into a better person," she whispered.

"You had a hand in the changes he went through. He wouldn't have stood up to his dad if it weren't for you," Joey reminded her.

"Yes, that's true, but you made him finally decide what he wanted out of life. He followed you to Boston Jo," she said, her voice wavering.

"You mean he followed all of us to Boston," Joey corrected her.

"He went there because he wanted to try to work things out with you. He would never admit it unless you asked him. Please don't tell him that I told you."

"He never told me," Joey said in astonishment.

Joey looked across the room to where Pacey sat with Dawson and Bodie. She had thought that nothing could shock her when it came to Pacey anymore. She remembered back to her freshman year of college to think if there had been anything that would have stopped Pacey from telling her how he felt. She'd had an affair with her professor and then Charlie had happened, but only after Pacey started hooking up with Aubrey. No wonder Pacey had kept the information to himself.

"I'm glad that the two of you were able to get a second chance. Second chances don't happen very often, so don't waste it," Andy cautioned.

Joey nodded in understanding as Andy announced that it was time to play another game. Joey stood off to the side watching the kids play Pictionary. Pacey came to stand next to her and she took his hand silently. He squeezed it gently, not taking attention away from his sister and Dawson. They were talking on the couch. It looked completely innocent; there was a good foot of space between them so there was no reason for him to worry. Yet he was.

XXXX

Joey and Bessie were cleaning up after everyone left when the phone rang. Andy answered it then called for Jack.

"It's someone from the retirement community," she explained when he came into the room.

Jack listened to what the person said but didn't say much else after picking up the phone. He placed the phone on the receiver with a weary sigh.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Misses Ryan died an hour ago. I was the person she put down as her contact when she filled out the paperwork when she moved in," he said, distraught.

Joey crossed the room to wrap her arms around him. Andy came to his other side and mimicked Joey's stance. They all knew that she wouldn't live much longer, but they hadn't expected her to die so soon. She was the only family that Amy had left that she was close to and now she was gone. Jack didn't know how he would explain it to her but he would answer whatever questions she had when the time came.

Bessie and her family, Gail, Lilly, and Gretchen left without a word. Doug took Amy to her room and settled her down with a movie. The friends needed to comfort Jack without a lot of people around. It was like none of them had been apart.


	10. Making Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. I do not even own all of the seasons because I am a penniless writer who is doing what they love for free.**

Joey had no idea how much went into planning a wedding. She was the first of her friends to get married so she had no one to go to for advice. Gail had offered her all of the wedding magazines that she had kept from her wedding the previous year but Joey had politely declined. She felt like she would be taking advantage of Gail's generosity because Gail had always hoped that Dawson would be the one to marry Joey.

Bessie had come up with the idea of Joey staying in Capeside. It would be easier for her to plan the wedding since she and Pacey had decided that the wedding should take place there instead of New York.

They both agreed that they wanted a small wedding, only their families and a few select friends. They also decided that they weren't going to have a wedding party, which upset Bessie.

"I have wanted to be your maid of honor since you were sixteen. You cannot deny me that Josephine Potter," she said pointedly, her arms folded over her chest.

"If I let you be my maid of honor than Pacey will have to find someone to be his best man. He isn't going to want to do that,"

"So you can find someone for him. I'm sure Doug will do it if you or Pacey just asked him."

"I'll think about it."

"How do you plan to put the wedding together with Pacey in New York?"

"He's going to come down whenever I need him, plus he trusts me," she said dismissively.

"I have an idea, how about I help you plan the wedding? It would be good practice for when I plan mine."

Joey smiled sentimentally before nodding. She had been hoping that Bessie would offer to help her. It would be the incentive that she and Bodie needed to finally tie the knot. She had always imagined that Bessie would help her plan her wedding and now that it was becoming a reality she couldn't help but feel sentimental.

"You know what the first thing you need to do is?" Bessie broached.

"Find a wedding dress?" Joey guessed.

"That's taken care of, I meant after that."

"What do you mean my dress is taken care of?"

"You don't remember the last promise we made to mom?"

Joey thought back to the worst five months of her life. What had she promised her mother? Bessie waited patiently for the few minutes it took for Joey to remember.

"We promised that whoever got married first would wear her wedding dress," Joey whispered.

"I'll go and get the dress while you think about a wedding date," Bessie said as she walked towards the back of the house.

Joey flopped down onto the couch letting out a whoosh of air. How could she have forgotten her last promise to her mother? She thought back to all of the pictures that she had seen of her parents wedding day. Her mother had been two months pregnant with Bessie when they got married so the dress would need to be taken in more than likely but that didn't matter. The dress was simple and suited Joey perfectly.

Bessie came back into the room with a grey garment bag. She draped it over the back of the couch, unzipping it carefully. She gently lifted the eggshell colored lace dress out of the bag. She held it up to inspect it. The silk underlining was in good shape but there were a few places where the lace would need to be patched.

"I can fix the lace. No one will ever know the difference," Bessie promised.

"It's even more beautiful than I remembered."

"Try it on," she said, holding it out to her.

Joey took it and headed to her bedroom. She shed her clothes then held the dress to her, admiring it. It would be a little big, but she had inherited her dad's long legs, the dress only came to her knees. She carefully slid the dress over her head, letting it fall the rest of the way down her body. She smoothed it out before finally looking in the mirror.

"Bess?" she called.

"Is something wrong with it?" she asked from the hall cautiously.

"No, it's perfect," she said with a breathless laugh.

Bessie came to stand behind her taking in her reflection. She smiled sadly as she placed her hands on Joey's bare shoulders. The lace and pearl bodice hugged Joey's upper body like a glove. The skirt did come to her knees like she had thought that it would, but it also showed off her legs.

"Would you want to wear the jacket with it?" Bessie asked smoothing down the back of the dress.

"What do you think?"

"It depends on when you want to get married."

"I was thinking of April."

"If you want to get married in early April I say wear the jacket, if it's closer to May I think that you can get by without it."

"I was thinking April tenth."

"You want to get married on mom and dad's anniversary. Does Pacey know that?"

"No, but I'm sure that he won't have a problem with it."

"I'll go get the jacket," Bessie said before hurrying out of the room.

She came back and Joey slipped it on. The arms were a little short and the fabric was pulled taught against her breast but she wasn't worried.

"I can add more fabric to the sleeves and let it out some in the back. You look beautiful," Bessie said as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

Joey changed out of the dress before texting Pacey the information about the wedding. He texted back that April tenth was fine and that he would be down that weekend so that they could start looking for a church. There were so many things to do and only a month and a half to do them in. She had faith that with Bessie's help that it would all be taken care of.

XXXX

Jack sat in the lobby of some lawyer that he had never heard of before wondering why Moses Lawborne had contacted him. Helen sat across from him not able to meet his gaze. Apparently she knew something that he didn't. A door next to him opened before he could question her. A short man with grey peach fuzz hair and a portly belly came to stand in the lobby.

"Miss Ryan, Mr. McPhee? Would you please come in?"

Jack let Helen go in first and took a seat across from Moses silently. He had a folder open on his desk and he situated a pair of reading glasses on his head before picking up a sheet of paper.

"I have called the two of you here to read the last will and testament of Miss Evelyn Ryan."

"I didn't realize that she had one," Jack said perplexed.

"She made one not long after my dad died," Helen answered.

"She's revised it a few times in the ten years since," Moses said with a kind smile.

Jack listened carefully as he read from the list in front of him. Helen was named landlord of the house that she had lived in that Evelyn had rented out since moving to Massachusetts. Grams also left her jewelry and the china that her mother had given her on her wedding day. Everything had been appraised and was valued at close to seventy thousand dollars. It wasn't a lot, but it was all that she'd had.

"She has also opened a trust in your name at a bank in Massachusetts Miss Ryan, here is the name of the bank and all of the information that you need," he said handing her handful of documents.

"I didn't realize that my mother had any money saved," Helen said in concern.

"Mr. McPhee, I understand that you've recently become legal guardian for Miss Ryan's granddaughter, Amy Lindley?"

"Her mother died almost six months ago."

"It appears that Misses Ryan a sizable amount of money to Amy and has named you executioner. There is roughly one hundred thousand dollars," Mr. Lawborne said as he looked down at the document.

"Is it in a trust, or would I need to do that?"

"You would need to do that Mr. McPhee, but that would be the smart thing to do. That way Amy will have money for college if she feels led to go." he said looking down at the document once more.

Jack nodded in agreement as Mr. Lawborne closed the folder then stood. He extended his hand to Helen first and she shook it limply. Jack shook his hand firmly knowing exactly why Evelyn had put Helen's money in a trust. Helen was not good with money. She had lived an extravagant life for as long as Jack had known her. The money that Jen's father gave her every month in alimony paid her bills and kept her in the lifestyle that she preferred. Evelyn wanted to make sure that money lasted.

At home he was greeted at the door with a kiss from Doug. Doug had finally moved his things in after Amy's party. They were still working things out but so far there hadn't been any problems.

"Is Amy asleep already?"

"Yep, she was ready to go to bed before I finished giving her a bath."

"That usually works," Jack said with a light laugh.

"So what did the lawyer have to say?"

"Misses Ryan left Amy some money and I've been named executioner until she's eighteen."

"How much money did she leave her?"

"A hundred thousand dollars; I'm going to put it in a trust for her. I plan on adding a little every year so that she'll have something from me as well."

"That's a good idea, but we should do that together," Doug remarked.

"That's sounds better," Jack said with a nod.

Doug led him into the kitchen where he heated up his dinner. They were silent as they ate and once they were done they settled down in the living room. They lived a quiet life but it was a life that they treasured.

XXXX

He didn't know what had possessed him to come here. He had to be at NBC studios at five a.m. for an interview on the Today show. Then he had meetings from noon to six before getting on a plane to fly back to California by nine. That didn't leave him much time to do what he planned to do. If Gretchen knew what he was planning to do, she would castrate him. They had wanted to do this together. She hadn't been able to get away from work so he was just going to have to deal with her wrath when he got home.

He knocked on the door, gathering all the courage he had. He waited a minute before knocking again when he didn't hear anything. He pounded on the door the third time before finally hearing noise on the other side. Pacey had sheet crease lines on face as he stared at Dawson through bleary eyes.

"I didn't think that you would be sleeping, but it's really important that I talk to you," Dawson said desperately.

"What time is it?" Pacey asked as he opened the door for him.

"It's a little after one."

"Have a seat, I'm gonna put on a pot of coffee," he said gesturing to the couch as he walked to the kitchen.

The smell of coffee wafted through the apartment and he realized that he would need some himself if he was going to make it through the next sixteen hours. Pacey came out carrying two cups of coffee, Dawson took one of the tall cups giving him a thankful smile.

"So, what's going on? You must have a valid reason for traveling across the country to wake me up in the middle of the night," Pacey said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"I actually I am in town doing press work for the show. I got in two hours ago and I realized that I wasn't going to get any sleep until I talked to you," he said with a nervous laugh.

"What's going on?" Pacey asked in concern.

"You know that I would never purposely set out to step out on your toes don't you?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"You also know that I would never lie to you and that even though we don't have the bond that used to I would never keep something from you, right?"

"You're dating my sister again, aren't you?" Pacey asked with a sigh.

"I didn't plan on it, it just happened. We started talking a couple of months ago and one thing led to another…" Dawson stopped talking when Pacey held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't need to know everything. Gretchen is thirty now, she's a big girl who can make her own decisions. I'm perfectly fine with it man," Pacey said with a gentle laugh.

"Thank God, I thought that you were going to give me flack like you did when we were kids," Dawson said with a throaty laugh.

"That's just the thing, we aren't kids anymore. You, Gretchen, Jo, and I don't have to answer to anyone but ourselves."

"How are you and Jo doing?"

"Great. We set a date for the wedding a few days ago and I'm going up tomorrow so that we can start looking for a church."

"That's good. I'm really happy for you guys."

"I never thought that I would hear you say that," Pacey said cautiously.

"What can I say? I've grown up a lot in the five years since I moved to California."

"Growth is good. Isn't it crazy that we all had to leave Capeside to finally leave our childhoods behind?"

"It is. There was so much there holding you and Joey back but I only left because everyone else did."

"I'm glad that you came by. We need to talk more often," Pacey said thumping Dawson's shoulder lightly.

"You're the one who leaves the room whenever Joey and I talk to each other," Dawson reminded him.

"I'll work on that."

Dawson nodded before sitting his cup down. He stood and Pacey walked him to the door. He headed straight towards his hotel fully intending to sleep until he had to meet his driver downstairs at quarter to five.

Pacey carried their mugs into the kitchen deciding to leave them in the sink until the morning. He made his way back to the bedroom climbing back into bed falling asleep almost instantly. He was glad that Dawson had been honest with him. It had taken a lot of courage for him to do that especially since he had shown up in the middle of the night. Things were falling into place so quickly that he was having a hard time keeping up with it all. He would change any of it for the world.


	11. The Return of a Patriarch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek.**

**AN: Since my birthday was yesterday this is a belated birthday present from me to you. This is also the next to last chapter; I wanted to ****give you all a heads up.**

March and the beginning of April passed in a blur. One day Joey was celebrating St. Patrick's Day with Bessie and Bodie and the next it was April sixth. She had gone back to New York at the end of March because all of the planning was done and she missed Pacey. She hadn't gotten any writing done while she away because she couldn't make her hands move across the keys without his distinct ways of distracting her without meaning to.

She had woken that morning to a cryptic text from her sister. She had told her that she would be there by noon. Bessie never came to see her. As far as Joey knew Bessie had never left Massachusetts. She had texted her sister back telling her that she was more than welcome to come and that she couldn't wait to see her even though she had only seen her seven days before. Bessie had texted her back letting her know that she needed to pack a bag because they would be going on a trip.

Joey's eyebrows shot up in intrigue but she would do as Bessie asked. Her sister was known for planning wild and crazy surprises that usually ended with someone either drunk dialing their significant other or not remembering what happened the next day. She was in for a wild day and she didn't know what she thought about that.

Joey reluctantly got out of bed. Pacey sighed in his sleep as she silently opened the closet door. She pulled down her overnight bag and pulled the first things that she could grab from the dresser. She grabbed her garment bag and placed a dress in it just in case they went someplace nice. Once she was done she got dressed for the day then brought the overnight bag into the bathroom. She finished getting ready then packed her makeup bag and toiletries into the bag before placing it and her garment bag on the couch.

Pacey woke up as she poured herself a cup of coffee. He shuffled to the counter and grabbed a cup from off one of the hooks before silently pouring himself a cup of coffee. Joey leaned against the counter next to him with one arm folded over her chest as she read the paper. She knew to leave him alone until he'd had a cup of coffee. He could be a grouch if she bothered him before he was fully awake.

"Are you going somewhere? I noticed the bags on the couch," he asked after he had taken a few sips of coffee.

"Bessie texted me, I guess she planned a bachelorette party for me after all. She should be here in a couple of hours."

"Bessie is coming here? On her own freewill, no one is forcing her?"

"I can't see anyone forcing her to do anything. I think this was her idea."

"I have a few rules," he said seriously.

"Do you now?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes, I do, number one, no strippers. Number two, no table dancing. And finally, no body shots off some random frat guy's stomach."

"You're no fun," she said with a pout.

"Why would want to any of those things without me?"

"Why would you want to watch? That would be weird," she said, giving him a strange look.

"You think you're so funny. You're lucky you're cute," he said kissing her quickly.

He walked out of the room and Joey watched him. She shook her head with a small smile. She considered herself lucky to be given the chance to spend the rest of her life with him.

XXXX

Bessie knocked on Joey's door at a little after twelve. She wouldn't be Bessie if she arrived exactly on time. Joey was surprised to see Gail and Gretchen flanking her sister but it was a good surprise. She let them in and Gail and Bessie took a look around while Joey gathered a few last minute things. Gretchen hung back wanting to talk to Joey alone.

"My brother has changed so much in the last seven years. I never thought that he would grow out of his Peter Pan syndrome."

"Some guys hold onto it longer than others. For instance Dawson is just now entering the real world where he can't rely on others to work his problems out for him."

"Trust me, I know. Do you know that he has assistant wash his laundry for him?" she asked flabbergasted.

"You're kidding," Joey said with a laugh.

"Nope, it's taking me a little longer than I planned to break that habit. I mean honestly, the poor woman is planning her wedding and trying to raise her three kids, plus she has another baby on the way. She has enough to deal with; she doesn't need the added pressure of ironing Dawson's shirts for him on top of it," she said with a role of her eyes.

Joey shook her head with an amused smile. Some things would never change. She had tried to school Dawson in the art of washing laundry before they started college so that he wouldn't come home with bags of rank, unwashed laundry like some college students did to no avail.

"Back to Pacey, he is so in love with you he can't think of anything else. He may have trouble expressing his feelings but even a blind person would be able to see how much he cares about you."

"Thank you," Joey said sentimentally.

"I mean it; you have done so much for him. Someone should give you a plaque."

"It hasn't been easy. Guys like Pacey should come with a manual," she said with a nervous laugh.

"He is his father's son…Just don't tell him that I said that," she said with an evil smirk.

Bessie and Gail came back into the room and Gail came to stand next to Joey, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"This place is wonderful. I love the view of the Empire State Building from your bedroom."

"That's the main reason that I bought the apartment."

"I found some champagne in the fridge, how about we pop the cork?" Gretchen asked from the kitchen.

"None of us are driving I say let's go for it," Gail said as she turned for the kitchen.

"None of us are driving?" Joey asked, holding Bessie back.

"It is part of the surprise," she said before pulling away from Joey.

They followed Gail into the kitchen where Gretchen was pouring each of them a glass of wine. Bessie held up a hand to stop her from pouring a fourth glass.

"You don't want any?" Joey asked perplexed.

"I'm good," she said with a shake of her head.

Gretchen shrugged her shoulders as she handed Joey and Gail there flutes.

"To Jo and Pacey, may they have a long and happy marriage," Gail said, holding up her flute.

"Here, here," Gretchen said as the three of them touched glasses.

Half an hour later, Bessie said that it was time to leave. Gail made a call while they waited for the elevator. She spoke quietly then closed her phone a few seconds later. Outside, a limo waited for them. The driver opened the door for them and they all filed in. Joey took it in with wide eyes.

"I've never rode in a limo before," she said flabbergasted.

"Do you remember the 'limo' that Pacey rented for prom?"

"Ugh. That was not a good night," she said with a heavy sigh.

"I agree. My brother was not in his best form that night."

"But obviously he did something right. He not only got you to take him back but now the two of you are getting married in a few days," Gail reminded her.

Joey smiled sentimentally. Pacey had done everything right since they had gotten back together; she was the one who had faltered at the beginning. Pacey had been patient, he had been kind and he had been her shoulder to lean on. She hadn't had someone like that in her life since she had left home. She had forgotten what it was like to think about someone else's feelings. Christopher had been her equal intellectually, but being with him had made her emotionally closed off. She was starting to feel like herself again.

"Will you at least give me a hint about where we are going?"

"We are going to see someone we haven't seen in a long time," Bessie said vaguely.

Joey gave her a strange look before scoffing. There were a lot of people who could fall into the category, there father included.

"We aren't going to see Dad are we? I would rather not see him until the wedding," Joey said hesitantly.

"We are not going to see Dad," Bessie confirmed.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride Sweetie. Everything is going to be fine," Gail reassured her.

Joey did as Gail suggested but the nagging feeling that something bad would happen refused to go away. If her sister forced her to do something that she wasn't ready for she would not be responsible for the repercussions.

XXXX

Pacey was going over the books for the restaurant when someone knocked on the door. He looked up to see Tracey, one of the hostesses standing in the hall.

"There's someone here to see you. I told him that you were busy but he insisted that I come back here to tell you that he was here. He says that he's your brother," she explained.

"Send him back," Pacey said, closing the folder.

Doug came in a few minutes later looking very GQ. His jeans fit him just right and his black sweater was just form fitting enough to show off his arms, black suede boots rounded out the outfit.

"I see that you've let Jack buy you a new wardrobe. I have to say that it's a big improvement," Pacey said with a teasing smile.

"Ha, ha," Doug said stoically.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having you coming to see me big brother?"

"Gretchen called and told me that she, Bessie, and Gail had taken Joey somewhere for a few days so I figured that I would come and see you."

"If you plan on throwing me a bachelor party, don't bother. I can listen to Mariah and Celine on my own; all I have to do is go through Jo's CD collection."

"I was going to take you out to get a drink, that's all," Doug said with a laugh.

Pacey nodded before motioning for Doug to sit down.

"Is everything ready for the wedding?"

"Yep, Jo's been running around like a mad woman for the past few days trying to confirm everything. It's not that easy since she's here and all of the venders are in Capeside."

"I can see how that would be a problem," Doug said thoughtfully.

Pacey went back to work and Doug worked on his phone quietly. He hadn't expected his brother to come to visit him but he was glad that he had. He needed his brother's advice on things. Even if he wasn't married he was in a stable relationship and he was known for giving solid advice when he actually tried.

XXXX

After three hours in the car and crossing over into Massachusetts the limo finally pulled to a stop. Bessie got out of the car first and Gail followed her. Gretchen opened the door on her and Joey side and let Joey get out first. A large log cabin stood in front of them that Joey didn't recognize. The three older women led the way up the walkway while Joey hung back, skeptically eyeing the cabin and the beat up Buick in the driveway. Bessie pulled Joey up the stairs to stand beside her before knocking on the door.

"Who lives here?" Joey asked cautiously.

Bessie ignored her and Gail put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Someone could be heard walking slowly around inside the house. The door finally opened a minute later. The person inside only let their head be seen around the door. The house was dark, making it hard for Joey to see the person inside.

"Come inside," The person said opening the door wider.

Bessie went in first and Gail gently pushed Joey towards the door next. Joey followed the woman and Bessie into the living room wondering what was going on. The living room was brighter than the foyer and she took in the room in confusion. There were pictures of her and Bessie and even some of Alexander. Who was this person?

"Sit down Jo," Bessie encouraged her.

"You look just like me when I was your age Josephine," The woman said.

Joey's head snapped up, taking the woman in. It was like looking at an older version of her mother. She hadn't seen her grandmother since the funeral. She stared at her with wide eyes, unable to speak.

"Hello Josephine," Cora Manning said with a warm smile.

"After searching for her for years I finally found her last week," Bessie explained.

"I didn't realize that you were looking for her," Joey said, turning her attention to her sister.

"I started looking for her when you started your senior year of high school. I thought that you might want her there."

"I'm sorry that I missed so much of your life. I want to make up for that now."

"Why did you leave us? We needed you," Joey accused.

"Jo-" Bessie cautioned.

"No, Bessie, she has a right to know. Your father and I never saw eye to eye. When you're mother got sick she asked me to not come around because it would make things worse. When Gail called me to let me know that she had died I couldn't stay away. The police were already suspicious of your father and I wanted you to live with me. Bessie and Mitch Leery fought hard for you to stay with her. I figured that it would be best for everyone if I left."

"She wasn't kidding when she said that she and dad didn't get along. You wouldn't remember all of the times that she pleaded with mom to leave dad. She didn't leave because she wanted to, she was asked. I regret it to this day," Bessie said with remorse.

"I know that I can't make up for the time that we've missed but I would like to be a part of your lives again," Cora broached.

"I think that you and Bessie should have some time with her. We'll find something to do for a little while," Gail said.

"There's coffee and scones in the kitchen if you would like some."

"You used to make the most wonderful blueberry scones I have ever had."

"Lucky for you they're still warm," Cora said with a pleased smile.

"You've already found a place for the pictures that I sent you?" Bessie asked, looking towards the mantle.

"Yes, they came yesterday. Your son is precious Bessie. And I have to say that Pacey has turned out to be even more handsome than his grandfather."

"You knew Miles Witter?" Joey asked, intrigued.

"We courted when we were teenagers. I joined the army as a nurse and I met your grandfather while I was stationed in Hawaii. We married six months later."

"You were stationed in Hawaii? You were a part of Pearl Harbor?" Bessie questioned.

"Luckily no, I was stationed on Waikiki. My friends and I were recruited to go there to help with the patients and that's when I met your granddad. He was a Flyboy through and through," she said with a sentimental smile.

She told them stories of her childhood, growing up on the New England sound. Her life didn't seem anymore different than Joey's. She'd had her own dreams and goals and she had gone after them. She had made mistakes along the way and hadn't felt like she'd finally found her balance until she had gotten married to grandpa Saul who had died not long after Joey was born from the same form of Cancer that had killed her mother.

Gail and Gretchen came in and sat quietly on the other side of the room. Gail was glad that Bessie had never given up trying to find Cora. Now that the three of them were back together she hoped that nothing would pull them apart again.

Cora made up rooms for them that night, pairing Gail and Gretchen in one room and giving Bessie and Joey the room across from hers. Joey came into the room once she had finished her nightly ritual to find Bessie smearing night cream under eyes and along her cheeks. Joey grabbed her lotion from her bag before sitting on the bed.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"I did this for the both of us. You can't know how guilty I felt for asking her to leave us alone. It's what mom would have wanted so that we could have a semi-normal relationship with dad."

"I know," Joey said quietly.

"I just hope that he doesn't freak when he sees her at the wedding this weekend," she said unsurely.

"I'm sure it will be fine. He wouldn't want to make a big scene."

"You're probably right. He's changed so much from when we were younger."

"Is there another reason why you brought me here? Do you have something else to tell Granlin that you haven't told me?"

"I wanted to wait until after the wedding, but since you asked I may as well tell you now, I'm pregnant."

"Bessie, that's amazing! How did Bodie and Alexander take it?"

"They're thrilled. I didn't think that I wanted kids before I had Alexander and then not long after I had him I told Bodie that I wanted to try for a girl. When it didn't happen within a few years I didn't think that it was meant to happen," she said with a scared laugh.

"Well, let's hope that it's a girl this time," Joey said with a smile.

"Oh God, I hope so. Please Lord, let this one be a girl, because I doubt that this will ever happen again," she begged as she looked up at the ceiling.

"How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks, I found out a couple of weeks ago."

"I really am happy for you," Joey said opening her arms.

Bessie walked into her arms and Joey rubbed her sisters back soothingly. Bessie didn't let her guard down very often but when she did the flood gates opened up and tears were sure to follow. Joey was not looking forward to the road that Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander had ahead of them. Bessie and pregnancy weren't two things that got along. Even when Bessie wasn't the one who was pregnant she made it about her. Joey loved her sister dearly, but she was glad that she wouldn't be around to live through it again.


	12. After All These Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dawson's Creek. It belongs to the genius Kevin Williamson. I also do not own the song that this chapter is name after, it belongs to Journey. But I do think**** that it summarizes Pacey and Joey's relationship in this story.**

The last few days before the wedding passed in a blur. People were coming out of the woodwork. Joey didn't realize that she knew so many people. She had placed the guest list in Gail's hands and she had been promised that it would be kept simple. The Potter B&B was booked solid so Cora had offered to stay with Gail. Bessie agreed that would be best since the girl's dad would be getting in that afternoon.

Joey was getting ready for the rehearsal dinner while Bessie and Bodie talked to Mike in the living room. Bessie was breaking the news that Cora was in town and that she would be a part of the wedding and if he didn't like it than he would have to pretend to for Joey's sake because it was important to her.

Mike agreed to be civil and that it was time to bury the hatchet. He was a better person than he used to be. He had been living a clean life for over ten years and he had recently gotten remarried to a woman who Joey and Bessie had yet to meet. The three of them agreed that right now wasn't the right time but that at some point in the near future Mike would come back with their step mother.

The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch and Joey was confident that nothing would go wrong tomorrow as long as the weather held off. They were getting married on the dock in front of the B&B and the guest would be seated in the yard surrounding them. Joey had tried on the dress before leaving the house one last time to make sure that the alterations that Bessie had made were right. She heaved a sigh of relief when both the dress and the lace jacket fit.

Gail had offered to close the restaurant for the night so that the dinner could be held there. Some of the waiters and most of the kitchen staff were getting paid overtime to work the dinner and the wedding. Pacey and Joey sat at the head of the center table with their family and so far Mike and Cora were cordial towards one another. Joey scanned the room seeing people that she hadn't seen in years. Andy had invited Toby as her plus one and she was glad to see him. Other than Doug, Toby had been the only healthy relationship that Jack had been in.

Audrey was at a table in the corner holding the attention of every guy around her. Joey smiled as she shook her head. Some things would never change. Joey was glad that she had been able to take time out of her schedule to be there. They talked on the phone constantly but the two friends hadn't seen each other in almost two years. Audrey had mellowed out once they had finished college. Her parents had cut her off and she was forced to fend for herself. She'd always had the spirit of a traveling gypsy so life on the road suited her.

Pacey held Joey's free hand under the table all through dinner. The gesture was sweet and sentimental, something that a teenage Pacey never would have thought of doing. Joey was thankful every day for the chance to get to know him as he was now. He had changed the most of out of their circle of friends. He was more responsible and more patient. He had always been reliable but now it was refined.

Joey herself had gone through a lot of changes in the five years that they had been apart. Some changes were small some were so major that she'd found herself wondering what she had been thinking when she had tackled the change. Lucky for her Pacey had been smart enough to fight for her and to force her to see that she needed to change her ways.

After three hours people started trickling out of the restaurant. Doug let Pacey know that he and Jack were ready to leave and Pacey asked him for an extra few minutes to say goodbye to Joey. He pushed her hair over her shoulder before bunching it in his hands. He looked down at her lovingly and she stared up at him adoringly.

"You know, I would understand if you decide that you want to elope. It's not too late."

"I like the idea of our friends and family being there," she said with a smile.

"I know," he said running his thumb along the side of her neck.

"You should go."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the suit down front not holding a bible."

She giggled before leaning up to kiss him lightly. He pulled away, walking backwards until he got to Doug's truck. She raised her hand to tell him goodbye and he raised his before getting into the truck.

Bessie, Bodie, Alexander and Mike came out of the restaurant before Joey could turn to walk back in. They walked back to Bodie's SUV and Joey sat in between Alexander and Bessie while Mike sat up front with Bodie. Alexander talked with Mike but Joey tuned it out as a little flutter ran across her stomach. She knew that having butterflies the night before your wedding was normal. Gail had mentioned that she'd had it all three times that she had been married. Joey hoped that the butterflies wouldn't turn to nerves.

XXXX

Pacey slept in the morning of the wedding. It was almost ten when he finally rolled out of bed. It wasn't normal for Doug to be quiet long enough to let him sleep this late. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen in a haze. Amy sat in her highchair while Andy fed her yogurt. He poured himself a cup of coffee in silence.

"Late night Pace?" Andy asked not looking away from the baby.

"Not really, Doug decided to tone the noise down for once," he explained.

"He and Jack left early this morning. They said something about decorating your car for when you and Joey leave."

"Ugh," he groaned in disgust when he sipped his coffee.

He dumped the coffee down the drain with a sigh. He forgot that Jack special ordered organic coffee from somewhere upstate. He would have to go out if he wanted a decent cup of coffee.

"My sentiments exactly, I brought my own," she said as she wiped Amy down.

"You didn't bring any for me?" he asked, hurt.

"Yes, I did. Doug seized it before I could sit it aside for you. Sorry."

"It's alright. I know that Doug keeps some instant coffee around here somewhere. It'll be better than nothing."

Pacey found the instant coffee in the cabinet over the coffee maker then made a cup of coffee before sitting next to Andy at the table. The baby smiled shyly at him holding her arms out to him. He pulled her out of the highchair and situated her in his lap. She played with a napkin once Pacey had pulled it from its napkin ring quietly while Pacey read the paper. It was a nice way to spend his last few hours as a single guy if he did say so himself.

XXXX

Bessie had woken Joey up at eight that morning. She calm and collected which surprised everyone. She ate breakfast with her family and her grandmother and Gail came over at noon to help her get ready. The wedding was set for four that afternoon and Mike, Dawson, Jack, Doug and Gail's husband were setting up chairs in the yard. Gretchen, Mrs. Witter and Audrey got the tables ready in the back yard for the reception. Bodie readied the food with Alexander and Lilly's help. The Bessie and Cora didn't have to lift a finger other than help Joey get ready.

Bessie set the dress on Joey's bed while she was in the shower. Once Joey was done Bessie did her nails while Cora blow dried her hair. Once her nails were dry Bessie and Cora gave Joey some privacy while she put the dress on. She was smoothing the silk and lace skirt down when Bessie came back into the room.

"You look beautiful," she said with a sentimental smile.

"Thanks," Joey said shyly.

"How did you want to do your hair?"

"Pacey likes it when I wear it up."

"So we'll put it up," Bessie said running a brush through it.

"You don't have to do that," Joey said laughing shakily.

"It's what Mom would have done," she said her eyes meeting Joey's in the mirror.

Bessie was right. Lilly Potter would want to do everything for her daughters on their wedding day. She would leave her stamp on everything, the way that Bessie was doing. Cora came in with a curling iron and set it up on the bureau by the mirror. Joey sat down on the bench gently, pulling at the dress carefully.

Joey reached for the pearl drop earrings that had Pacey had given her before she left to come here along with the bracelet that he had pointed out as her mother's when they had danced at Prom. They would be her something new and something borrowed since the bracelet now belonged to Bessie.

Cora braided the hair around the crown of Joey's head before fastening it with the sapphire jeweled clip that Mike had given Joey that morning. Once she was done Cora placed her hands on Joey's shoulders.

"Do you have everything that you need? Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

"I do," Joey said with a nod.

"I love your hair like that," Bessie said as she came into the room with her makeup case.

"No 'Very Berry' and no eyelash curling," Joey warned.

Bessie gave her an even look before opening the case. She pulled out an eye shadow palette and dabbed the brush in a light shade of brown before brushing the brush over Joey's eyes with smooth strokes. She moved pulled out a bottle of concealer and applied it liberally to Joey's face.

"Living in New York has made you pale," Bessie said disapprovingly.

Joey stuck out her tongue in answer, waiting for what would come next. Foundation was applied with a small sponge. Her eyelashes were curled next without the torture device and finally Bessie slicked some pink lipstick on her lips.

Bessie moved from in front of the mirror so that Joey could finally see the work that she had done. It was simple and other than the smokey eyes that Bessie had given her, her makeup looked natural.

With half an hour until the guests arrived, Gretchen, Dawson, Andy and Audrey came to help with the food so that Bodie and Bessie could get ready. Gail came into Joey's room, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"You look beautiful. Your mother would be so proud of you," she sniffed.

"Thank you."

"I was going through the trunk in my attic yesterday and I found something that I thought that you might want," she said pulling a picture out of her purse.

Joey took the picture from her, clenching her eyes shut to hold off the tears that she knew would come. Her mother stared down at a baby who Joey guessed was here. She couldn't have been much older than she was. She stared lovingly down at the baby, who had hold of one of her fingers. Lilly Potter had been a teen mother who had made the best out of what God had decided to give her.

"Is this me?" Joey asked with a whisper.

"That is you. She had brought you home from the hospital that day. She asked me to take that picture for her because your dad was too shaken up. You came three months early my dear and had given all of us quiet a scare."

"How old was I?"

"You couldn't have been more than a month old."

"Thank you, for this."

"She loved you and Bessie very much. She wanted you to have everything that you ever wanted. She would be happy with the way that you turned out."

"Thank you for being a mother figure to me when she couldn't be," Joey said feebly.

"Oh, you're welcome Sweetheart," Gail said pulling her in for a hug.

Joey got her breathing under control, not wanting to ruin her makeup. Gail took the picture from her and placed it in the small bible that she was planning to carry with her bouquet. Audrey came in with her camera and announced that it was picture time. Audrey had offered to be the photographer for the wedding since she planned to start her own photography business if her music career didn't pan out.

The Potter family flanked Joey with Bodie and Mike behind her and Cora and Bessie on each side. Audrey took several pictures of Joey with her dad, then her grandmother and finally she took some of Bessie and Joey by themselves.

"Now I have to convince your fiancée that it isn't weird that his ex-girlfriend is taking pictures of him for his wedding," Audrey said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"If he gives you any trouble, come and get me, I'll handle him," Bessie promised.

Bessie and Cora left to give Joey some time along with Mike. Mike sat on the edge of the bed while Joey stayed on the stool. Mike clasped his hands together as he stared down at them. They had lost contact after Joey had moved away from Capeside, seeing each other maybe twice a year.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you had your eye on someone other than Dawson Leery. He was all you wrote about when you did write me while I was in jail. But I'm glad that you made the right decision. You and Pacey even each other out."

"Thanks Dad," she said unsurely.

"I meant that as a complement Jo. I like Pacey, I do. He sure has changed from the loud mouth with a love for trouble from when you were kids."

Joey nodded in agreement knowing that her father meant well. He had never been good at expressing his emotions and putting his thoughts to words. His heart was in the right place and she wasn't going to hold it against him.

XXXX

The guests were all seated and Pacey was down front patiently for the wedding to start. Doug stood at the end of the dock as his best man and Bessie waited her cue to walk down the aisle after Alexander and Lilly. There would be no other wedding party because Joey and Pacey wanted to keep things simple. True to her word Gail had kept the guest list for the wedding small. But there would be at least a hundred more people arriving for dinner.

Gretchen signaled Bessie to make her way down the aisle and she kept a steady pace until she came to stand next to Doug. Mike came around the corner of the house and a few seconds later Joey emerged. She linked her right arm in Mike's before making her way slowly down the aisle.

Pacey took the time to take Joey in. His breath hitched and his pulse accelerated as Mike stopped at the dock to let Joey go the rest of the way alone. The minister asked who gave her away and Mike announced that he did before going to sit down with Gail and Dawson.

Joey turned towards Pacey and he took her hands in his. The minister started with reading the love chapter from Psalms before moving onto the importance of keeping vows. Pacey and Joey recited their vows and the minister pronounced them husband and wife before Pacey gathered Joey's face in his hands. He kissed her gently, ignoring everyone else.

Joey smiled dreamily up at him as he led her back up the aisle followed by Bessie, Doug, Alexander and Lilly. Audrey took at least a hundred pictures while Gail and the crew from the restaurant set everything up out back.

Pacey pulled Joey into the house while everyone else went around back to find their seats. She held his hand in his, grateful for a few quiet moments alone with him. They had made it, they were married. All of the worry and stress from the last few weeks was over and they could move on.

Jack opened the French doors and Pacey led them out into the backyard. They sat at the head of the center table to the sounds of clapping all around them. Talking resumed after a few moments and Doug stepped up to the DJ's station to take the microphone.

"Pacey, it's time for you to be tortured, because it's time for your first dance as husband and wife."

"Humor me, just this once," Joey whispered in Pacey's ear as they waited for the music to start.

Al Green's 'Let's Stay Together' started and Pacey sighed before spinning Joey around. The music continued and he dipped her dramatically making her laugh. He led her around the floor, never taking his eyes off of her. Once they sat down Doug and Bessie toasted them and then the food was brought out.

The lanterns that were strung throughout the yard were lit once night fell and the stars shined overhead creating a magical scene. When it came time for Pacey and Joey to leave at midnight almost everyone had left. Jack and Doug had loaded all of their presents in Joey's car which Jack would drive back to New York the following weekend.

Pacey and Joey ran hand in hand through the yard as everyone blew bubbles around them. Once in the car Joey fell against the seat with a sigh.

"Any regrets?" Pacey asked as he started the car.

"No," she said with a laugh.

"Good to know, because I don't have any either."

Joey watched the house that she had grown up in grow smaller and smaller in the rearview mirror. She was starting a new chapter in her life and she couldn't wait to see what it had in store.


End file.
